Burlesque
by Strawberry Fae
Summary: "Do not mention this to any of the boys, this is a top secret mission. And do whatever it takes, even if you have to sell your own body to accomplish this."
1. Introduction

**My First Fanfic! Now Rewritten!**

It wasa fair day in Konoha, the birds were chirping, the children were happily hopping to school, parents letting out a relieved sigh. Everything was in order. Peace and quie-**  
**"WHHHAAAT?!" a jaw clenching group of high pitched voice were heard through-out the Land of Fire, more specifically, the Hidden Leaf Village.

The beautiful brown eyed blonde leader massaged her temples while trying to control her temper as she sat down in front of three twenty year old girls and a twenty one year old brunette.

Incoherent chatters spread throughout the office as each woman tried their best not to strangle the more mature blonde woman in front of them. The said woman's right eyebrow twitched while her knuckles cracked as she tried to remain calm and not pummel these girls. Sitting on her chair with her elbows resting on top of the desk stacked with mountains of paper work on the right side and a bottle of alcohol on her left. She glared at the ANBU women in front of her while trying to explain details on their mission.

"Like I said, you four will pose as performers in a bar at the land of Ame for the next six months. This mission is crucial for us to be able to locate the whereabouts of our target, Shiroi Kira."

The rosette of the group cleared her throat as she took a step forward closer to the blonde woman. She took a quick glance at her teammates behind her tigress mask with red elegant swirls. "Shishou, isn't Shiroi Kira not only a dangerous S-class criminal but also a famous womanizer? Well, so I've heard." A blush crept up to her face, thankful that they couldn't see her blushing. It wasn't that she was _that_ interested in the man. It's just that she heard rumors of him during her missions in other countries.

The hazel eyed blonde scrunched her eyebrows with stern eyes, she's determined to get this mission right. "That is why I am giving you girls this assignment. I can't trust others for this job. I know you four are best suited for this kind of assignment."

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama." A platinum blonde ANBU spoke behind her fox mask. "Would this mission really require the skills of all four of us? What if you'll fall short of ANBU if ever Konoha would be ambushed?"

"Do you question the strength of the shinobi of this village?"

"I'm not saying that Tsunade-sama"

"Then you should understand that I can handle myself and the village for a while. I desperately need you four not to fail this mission. This is an S-rank mission."

"I respect your decision Tsunade-sama, but may I ask? How dangerous is this man for you to have to send all four of us on this mission? "The brunette crossed her arms over her ample chest as she took a glance at the girls around her. Her Lioness mask hanging on her hip.

"Dangerous enough to be part of the Black Ops bingo book. That man's head is worth a fortune."

Tenten nodded inwardly. It's true she's heard of that name before, maybe from Neji or Lee.

There was a pregnant pause before a soft voice spoke out.

"I accept Tsunade-sama"

All eyes were glued to the Hyuuga heiress, staring at her in disbelief. Hinata turned to them and removed her Bear mask and smiled at them knowingly.

"This mission does not only help us develop as a ninja but also as a woman. Let's take this chance and show our true power"

The rosette smiled back and ran her right hand through her waist long pony tail tied pink hair. She removed her mask and at the same time changed her pose. She placed her index finger and thumb on her chin and her eyes shifted to the ceiling before winking at her comrades.

"S-Sakura?! What are you thinking?" The rosette's long time best friend stared at her, Sakura knew Ino had a confused look on her face behind that mask.

"Ino-pig, don't you think it's time to use your sexiness in a mission?" Sakura slid her arm along her best friends waist as she pulled her closer and her face nearing the blonde's.

"H-Hey! I don't swing that way forehead!" Ino removing her mask before quickly pushing her friend back and stared in horror. "Don't turn me into a lesbo!"

Sakura pouted at her friend and winked. "Why not? It's hot."

The formerly timid woman tapped the rosette's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Sakura-san, I think you just scared Ino-san"

Sakura winked at Hinata making the pale-eyed girl blush and step back.

"Maybe you'd like to have some fun with me, Hina-chan…"

Hinata's face instantly took the color of red that would put that of an apple's to shame.

Tenten laughed at her friends antics and turned to face Tsunade. "We accept this Tsunade-sama, as the assigned leader I will take full responsibility of my friends and this mission will be successful."

Tsunade smiled at the group of girls in front of her. She slid her left hand on the smooth surface of her desk and slid down to the left drawer. " One more thing girls, you will all get make overs. It's important that you girls won't be recognized so easily." Tsunade quickly pulled out four pieces of red paper.

Ino stared in awe and opened her mouth to speak "Tsunade-sama, are those-"

"Yes, these, my lovelies, are your tickets to the new you." The Godaime grinned as the four girls squealed in delight. "But, I warn you girls, the change in your appearances are for seduction purposes. Meaning, whether you like it or not, it will be your temporary looks. This will also help conserve your chakra and help you mask it. " Tsunade's brown eyes glanced at the dark haired woman." Understand, Hinata?"

"Hai! Tsunade-sama! I will do whatever it takes to accomplish this mission!"

"Alright, girls good luck!" Tsunade smiled at the group and received a smile in return.

As the girls were about to turn their heels, Tsunade snapped out a warning. "Do not mention this to any of the boys, this is a top secret mission. And do whatever it takes, even if you have to sell your own body to accomplish this."

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine as her master mentioned the words 'Sell your own body'. She shuddered at the thought.

"Tenten, take this" The Godaime handed the pieces of paper to Tenten which she took without any second thoughts.

"You may leave now. Your mission starts tomorrow. So go get your make over now and let not the boys see you. Understand?" All four girls nodded. A smirk formed on the hokage's lips. "Make me proud. Dismissed!"

The four girls exited the office thinking about their mission/

"So, I'll lose my beautiful blonde hair for six months huh?" Ino stared at her long silky blonde hair and her fingers played with the tips. "It's a shame, they're so silky! I took care of them the best that I could. Using Vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. Hair dye will make it dry."

"Me too, I'll miss my pink hair" Sakura nodded as she too, played her hair. "But it's only for six months. Unless, Shishou would extend this mission.

Hinata closed her eyes and touched her eye lids and spoke " I think I'll be wearing contacts for six months, it'll be irritating, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled lovingly. " I know how much you treasure your eyes, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled back, equally as loving to her close friend. " I do, but being part of ANBU, you can do nothing but make sacrifices for the purpose of the mission."

Tenten touched her buns and sighed. "I guess this won't be so bad. I'm actually kind of excited what Tsunade-sama has in store for us."


	2. Chapter 1:Transformation

**Oh wow, I never expected that there would be lot of people who would follow my story. I am so happy! Thanks to OpenPervert-Chan, SakuraxMulti, snowFLower143, candybluesful,itsfuckingmagic, ringo-nin, ****slytherinblellie**** and ****xAnimeaddict1**** for following the story! OpenPervert-chan and piklagr for favoriting! And last but not the least ****shimmeringbluelight****, ****candybluesful**** and ****OpenPervert-Chan**** for the reviews! I feel a lot of pressure from OpenPervert-Chan to make this story equally as beautiful as the movie. I'll make sure not to fail you guys! :D **

**On with the story.**

* * *

'_Sakura Haruno. Haruno Sakura. Who are you now?'_

I just can't recognize myself anymore. My naturally pink hair is now blonde. I'm a blonde! I stared at the mirror in front of me trying to absorb the major change I see in my appearance. My green eyes are now a brilliant teal. TEAL! A color that is the boundary between green and blue! I ran my hand along the only pink part of my head of hair. I decided to keep a strand since I just can't let my hair color go. I had it since I was born. It's the only color I see first when I look in the mirror. The color that gave me my name, I love so dearly. I sat back on my chair and took a quick glance at myself once more.

Okay, my name was once Haruno Sakura, I had pink hair and green eyes. I was a member of team 7 which consisted of Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato, Sai and last but not least Uchiha Sasuke, though he left and still hasn't returned. I was a student of the Fifth Hokage. I was a Medic nin. I had a best friend named Yamanaka Ino, friends named Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Sabaku no Temari. I was the daughter of Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki. Now, my name is Hoshino Shinn. I have blonde hair and a pink streak on the right side of my face. I have brilliant teal colored eyes. I am an orphan. Orphaned at age 6 because my parents were killed by rogue ninjas. I love singing and dancing and I secretly known martial arts. I only have 3 friends that I really trust and we are applying for a job in a bar in Ame.

'_That's just great. . '_

* * *

'_Yamanaka Ino, do you still exist? If so, where are you?'_

I kept asking myself this question as played with the tips of my now red hair. I can't see my forehead! I miss my old bangs! Okay, my old bang used to cover half my face but this new hair-do is covering my entire forehead and my eyebrows! I don't even know myself anymore. Ugh! Well, atleast this red brings out the blue in my eyes. I look totally sexy. I mean come on. Straight, red hair that reach my ass. I admit they did a great job at making my new hair color look natural on me. They even went to the trouble of dying my brows red. Anyways, so, as of now Yamanaka Ino doesn't exist. Who am I now? My name is Yokohara Setsuka.

' _I prefer being called Setsu cause I think it sounds sexy.'_

I love dressing up and I am the seductive girl in our group. Obviously since I am the prettiest. Haha, kidding aside. I used to work as a dancer in a club near Ame and I happen to know the owner of the new club that we are going to apply in. My best friend is named Shinn. Weird name for a girl, reminds me of a guy who lost his family during war and went crazy. Maybe I just watch to much mecha. I'm blabbering again. Ugh. Well, I am seductive. Think seductive.

' _Hey, there, I'm Setsu._ ' I brought my right hand near my mouth as I slowly lick each manicured finger and gave the mirror a sexy moan. Damn, I'm good. Well, anyways, like my friend Shinn, I am also an orphan. A very sexy orphan. As much as I'm going to enjoy this new 'me' I'll miss my friends Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Azuma sensei please watch over me. I sighed.

* * *

'_You are the next head of this clan. You are the hope of our family. You are dead. For now, Hyuuga Hinata.'_

I found myself staring at the ground. I couldn't bear to look up and face the mirror. I can already see the tips my now silver hair. I can't, I never imagined that the day would come when I would hide my eyes. Not behind my bangs, but behind contact lenses. To be a Hyuuga is an honor. To obtain the byakugan is a powerful advantage and responsibility. I fidget with my index fingers unconsciously. Whenever I feel nervous I always do this. Even now that I'm anbu, I still do this. I need to get rid of this habit. I think to myself for a few seconds and thought to myself_._

' _I did this. This is my choice. This mission is an opportunity that I must grab. I chose to accept this._ '

I felt my fingers stop fidgeting and clenched them into balls of fists. I can do this. I took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to look up and face the mirror. My eyes went wide. I'm… different. I'm not Hinata… I'm Hikari. Kurosage Hikari. I took the tip of my hair and played with it. I look different. I feel different. It's as if Hikari is now Me. I am now Hikari. I am a 20 year old woman with silver hair cut in a Japanese slash. I have forest green eyes that resembled the eyes Sakura Haruno once had. I had a family in a unknown village until I ran away and met Shinn and Setsu. I am a bold and adventurous girl.

'_Wait! How can I pull that act? It's the opposite of me. No, I am not Hyuuga Hinata anymore. I am Hikari. I do what I want. When I want. It's a shame I have to leave Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. I'll miss them. But I need to do what I need to do.'_

* * *

'_Can you not see? You are not who you are anymore. You are someone different. You are Fuji Yuuki.'_

'_I am Fuji Yuuki. I am Fuji Yuuki. I am now a BLONDE! A FRIGGIN BLONDE! HOW THE HELL DOES MY NAME SUIT MY LOOKS? Wait a minute… Blonde hair and brown eyes…'_ An image of the Godaime suddenly popped into my head._ 'I'm a mini Tsunade-sama! I love it_! 'I found myself giddily hopping on my seat as I continued to stare at the mirror. Tsunade-sama made me look just like her! She's counting on me and she likes me a lot to make me look like her! My eyes dropped down to my chest. Sure, I have an ample rack, not nearly as ample as the Hokage's but it's good enough to make any guy and girl stare. '_Okay, I need to calm down. ' _I took a deep breath and decided to gain my composure. I stared at the girl in front of me. She mimics my every move. Her long blond hair danced as she moved her body in a similar manner as mine. Her determined brown eyes bore into mine.

'_She's me. The new Me. I guess I better get in character.'_

* * *

The four _new _girls walked out the salon turning head to their direction. All four sighed simultaneously and dropped their shoulders. The blonde with a pink streak wore a black tank top with silver cursive letterings at the front which formed the word foxy. Navy blue skinny jeans and 4 inch black strap pumps. The redhead beside her wore a yellow tube top with a white mini skirt and 4 inch gold gladiator heels. The silver haired girl wore a daring red backless blouse and short washed out shorts that stopped on her upper thighs. Her 5 inch heels made her legs appear longer. Finally, the other blonde wore an orange short sleeved blouse with an eye-catching plunging neckline, white skinny jeans and 4 inch black stilettos.

Placing her hand on both sides of her hips, Tenten sighed once again.

"Girls, I still can't believe how different we look from our normal selves. I mean, no one recognizes us anymore."

"Actually" Sakura walked over to Tenten and pointed her index finger on Tenten's left arm. "we still need to get rid of our ANBU tattoos. It's too risky to keep."

"I have an idea" as soon as she spoke Ino quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of her friends holding a jar of foundation while giving them a wide grin. "Let's use this."

"Great Idea Ino-san! Ah, I mean, Setsu" Hinata smiled nervously as she felt her blood rush to her cheeks.

"I told you I got this, Hikari" the red head winked at her blushing friend.

"Shall we?" Sakura turned to her friends ignoring the wolf whistles they were receiving from civilians passing.

"We shall!" Tenten quickly pulled the girls into a tight group hug. " Let's leave no regrets to this mission. Let's give it our all and no turning back now. Let's meet 50 meters northwest ahead the gates of Konoha at 4 o'clock. Got it?"

All the girls nodded in unison and went their separate ways to gather their things which they left in the most unlikely places. They couldn't risk going home since there's a chance that their teammates might find them.

* * *

The sun still spread its warm light across the town as each person made their way home except for the four girls that will be leaving that afternoon.

Hinata sat on a tree branch of their said meeting place while dangling her legs and swaying them back and forth alternately. Feeling the cool breeze caressing her face and her hair she closed her eyes and enjoyed her last moments in Konoha, for now. 'Naruto-kun. I will surely miss you the most.' An image of a laughing Naruto flashed in her mind. Smiling to herself she let out a quiet giggle.

"Well, you sure look happy, Hinata"

Hinata's eyes snapped open and glanced at her red haired friend.

"You look so different Ino-san. I guess I just need to get used to how you look now, huh?" Hinata smiled weakly at her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be with my golden locks soon." Ino grinned sheepishly as she made her way to the trunk of the tree Hinata sat on and laid her back against it. Crossing her arms over her chest and her left leg in front of the right.

"Well, are we all here?" Tenten made her way passed the bushes carrying her traveling bag filled with scrolls. Her blonde hair danced in the wind.

"Yes" they all turned their head to the bush opposite of Tenten. Another blonde came out and smiled at them. "Let's go"

Hinata jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the ground next to Sakura. "It's hard wearing heels. I'd rather use my ninja sandals."

"We can't. We need to get used to wearing these torture shoes if we ever want to succeed." Tenten sighed and pulled out a folder out of her bag. "This is our target's data"

Ninja Registration Serial Number: 078274  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 8  
Birthday: February 14th (25-years-old, Aquarius)  
Height: 187.3cm Weight:70.1kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Likes to show off, loves women, extremely dangerous  
Justus: Unknown

Sakura noticed a corner piece of a picture popping out of the side of the folder. Her fingers found its way to the photo and pulled it out. The four girls let out a loud gasp.

"He's gorgeous!"

Sakura found herself licking her lips. Her eyes stared intently into the photo on her hand. Damn, short silver hair styled In a messy manner, electric blue eyes, long black lashes, aristocratic nose, thin lips, sharp jaw line toned muscles.** (okay I'm drooling XD)** This guy is a sex god!

Sakura's hand felt wet and realized her formerly blonde friend drooling at the photo. "INO-PIG! Stop drooling!"

"Well, shit."

* * *

**So, how was it guys? Did you like it? It's only just the beginning anyway. XD  
Please review! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Here's cookie. *imagine me giving out cookies to everyone who faves and reviews this* *muffins for those who follow***


	3. Chapter 2: Adaptation

**I love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows! I am sooo happy! :D  
Anyway to answer OpenPervert-Chan's question, the later chapters will have song and dance numbers. I hope I can describe the choreography well so that the image will just appear in your head. **

**Sasuke will appear in the later chapters as the plot thickens. XD**

**^^  
Sakura- Shinn**

**Ino-Setsu**

**Hinata- Hikari**

**Tenten- Yuuki**

**I promise to update **_**atleast **_**once a week.**

* * *

'_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear high heels on a journey'_ Tenten sighed as she sat down on a large boulder near a flowing river. The girls decided to take a break since their heels were aching from the height of the shoes and the distance they walked.

"Ugh! How does Tsunade-sama live with high heels! These are a pain!" exclaimed Ino as she threw her arms in the air along with her heels which flew a good three meters away from her nearly hitting Sakura who was dipping her feet in the water with her pants rolled up to her knees. **(I don't know how she does that with skinny jeans. XD)**

"Oi, Ino-pig! Watch where you're throwing them!" a vein popped on her forehead as she glared daggers at her best friend.

"That's Setsu to you, Shinn!" Ino winked playfully at her irritated friend.

"Ino-san is right. We should start calling each other our assigned names." Hinata stared at her bare feet as she wiggled each toe. "My legs are hurting me now. My shoes are too high."

"I have to agree with you Hinata." Tenten ran her fingers along her blonde hair as she glanced at the silver haired girl and let out a gentle smile. " How are your eyes?"

Hinata placed her middle and index finger on the contacts and gave each one a little squeeze so that each contact can be easily removes. She cleaned each contact with the liquid given to her by the salon and placed them into the case. Closing her eyes, Hinata gave a relieved sigh.

"They were kinda irritating. I'm not used to wearing contacts. Actually it's my first time." Hinata took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air that came with the cool breeze that met her face.

"Hinata"

Hinata's head snapped to Sakura's direction. The sight of her blonde friend giving her a wide grin gave her shivers that ran down her spine. "Sakura-san?"

"Won't you miss a certain blond knuckle head back home?" Sakura's smile was contagious. Hinata soon found herself surrounded with grinning girls.

"I-i…" a blush crept on her face as she smiled to herself. " I love Naruto-kun, but I need to grow as a woman. I want to do this, even if it means I'll be missing him"

"HINATA!" the silver haired girl was knocked over by the weight of her three friends tackling her. Their laughters filled the riverside as the sun disappeared once again in the dance of colors in the sky.

Night fell on the fall girls. Each soundly sleeping in their sleeping bags as the fire they built gently lit their faces while the moon outlined their features. The sound of the rustling leaves, crickets and the flowing river echoed into the night. Smiles crept on each woman's face as the stars twinkled in the sky.

Somewhere far from the woman, blue eyes searched for a dark haired woman in the village of Konoha. His striped cheeks flushed red as his eyes wandered around the village.

"I wonder where Hinata is…" His eyelids faltered and a yawn escaped his lips. "I wanted to ask her out on date. I guess she's on a mission with Kiba and Shino."

Stretching his arms in the air, Naruto made his way back to his home giving up on searching for the dark haired beauty.

Dawn broke and four women fluttered their eyes open but flinch as the light quickly entered their eyes. After a few blinks they were able to adapt to the light. Tenten stretched her arms in the air as she let out a soft yawn. Her eyes wandered around the surroundings_. 'That's right. I'm no longer Tenten'_ Strands of her blonde bangs fell infront of her eyes.

"Good Morning, girls" It was Sakura who greeted first. It was relaxing to see both Hinata and Sakura's natural eye color. They were the only ones wearing contacts.

Tenten got up from her sleeping bag and dusted herself before rolling her sleeping bag and placing it in her bag. "Hinata, can you check our surroundings?"

Just as she was told, Hinata activated the byakugan and checked their surroundings. She relaxed and smiled at her friends.

"Clear."

"I guess we have to wear those heels again, huh?" Ino stared at the tools of torture known as high heel shoes.

"I guess." Sakura's hand searched around her bag and found her contacts case. "It's dangerous for both me and Hinata if we wear contacts while we sleep. They could easily blind us."

"I feel sorry for you both" Ino shrugged and tucked her sleeping bag away.

"It's okay Setsu" Hinata's then pearl eyes were now forest green. "Let's not forget our mission"

"Hikari" Hinata turned her head to Sakura's direction. Sakura's brows furrowed and worry could be read on her face. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, Shinn. I am Hikari after all" Hinata winked as if it was a natural move.

"That's the spirit, Hikari." Tenten tapped her friend's shoulder and smiled. " Let's clean up then we should be on our way."

"Yuuki, do you know where the club is?" Sakura raised a brow at her fellow blonde.

"I do." It was Ino who spoke up. "I'm supposed to be an old friend of the owner."

As soon as the girls finished it took them 6 days to reach Ame. It was around 8 in the morning when they found themselves nearing the gates of Amegakure.

"Let's change our shoes girls." Tenten sighed. _'It's gonna be a long day.'_

"This is painful" Ino complained. "Usually, I'd love wearing these. But since our long walk all week, I'm starting to hate these shoes."

Sakura smirked and snaked her hands along Ino's slim waist from behind and whispered in her right ear seductively. "Setsu, you look sexy wearing those heels, don't take them off unless a man does it for you"

"You know Shinn, you're not supposed to be a lesbian." Ino smirked at her friend. "And I still won't swing that way, especially after seeing Mr. Jack Frost."

"Jack..frost?" Tenten raised a brow at her friend.

"You know, silver hair, blue eyes? Scream hottie?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Shiroi Kira"

"Tch. Setsu, I thought you liked Sai?"

"Just infatuation." Ino winked as Sakura released her.

"Whatever. Let's go"

As expected, the women were wet from head to toe. It's Ame after all. Hidden Village of Rain? Obviously.

Ino took out a map from her bag and pointed to the location of the bar. "The owner's name is Suichi Takuma. He's 'supposed' to be a old friend of mine. He's around our age. He knows of the mission we have since he requested it. I don't know why he requested this in the first place since Shiroi Kira is travelling killer."

Hinata let out a quiet but high pitched sneeze.

"Bless you." The three girls spoke in unison as they stepped in the village of Ame while concealing their chakras. The guards were easy to fool since all the girls did, more specifically Ino, was just smile and bat her eyelashes.

After a few minutes the four women found themselves infront of the club and was greeted by a Brunet with golden eyes and handsome face. Tenten glanced at the man in front of her eyeing him from head to toe._ 'He really is handsome.' _Messy brown hair, deep golden eyes, luscious pink lips, 5 o'clock shadow, 6'2 in height. Green polo shirt, washed jeans, brown sneakers. Oh those well-toned biceps. Those to die for six pack. Those perfect teeth. Tenten found herself staring at the man.

"Hello Ladies. My name is Suichi Takuma. You can call me Takuma for short." The man around his twenties stretched his hand to shake Tenten's and smirked at her as she snapped back into reality. "Welcome to Burlesque."

* * *

**How was guys? Was it boring? Was it good? Did I give you guys a clue as to what will happen next? XD  
Let's see what the girls will be doing next now that they've met the owner. STAY TUNED! XD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Karin!

_Previously on Burlesque…_

* * *

_As expected, the women were wet from head to toe. It's Ame after all. Hidden Village of Rain? Obviously._

_Ino took out a map from her bag and pointed to the location of the bar. "The owner's name is Suichi Takuma. He's 'supposed' to be a old friend of mine. He's around our age. He knows of the mission we have since he requested it. I don't know why he requested this in the first place since Shiroi Kira is travelling killer."_

_Hinata let out a quiet but high pitched sneeze. _

"_Bless you." The three girls spoke in unison as they stepped in the village of Ame while concealing their chakras. The guards were easy to fool since all the girls did, more specifically Ino, was just smile and bat her eyelashes._

_After a few minutes the four women found themselves infront of the club and was greeted by a Brunet with golden eyes and handsome face. Tenten glanced at the man in front of her eyeing him from head to toe. 'He really is handsome.' Messy brown hair, deep golden eyes, luscious pink lips, 5 o'clock shadow, 6'2 in height. Green polo shirt, washed jeans, brown sneakers. Oh those well-toned biceps. Those to die for six pack. Those perfect teeth. Tenten found herself staring at the man._

"_Hello Ladies. My name is Suichi Takuma. You can call me Takuma for short." The man around his twenties stretched his hand to shake Tenten's and smirked at her as she snapped back into reality. "Welcome to Burlesque."_

* * *

Ino found herself staring at the vanity mirror infront of her. _'Damn, I look like a mess' _she thought. Her red hair was frizzy, her mascara ran down her cheeks due to the rain and she swore she could see her anbu tattoo appearing on her arm._ 'This is what I get for looking gorgeous. Well, think of it this way Ino. You'll soon meet mister tall, hot and sexy. Breathe, breathe. The mission starts now.'_

She turned her head to Tenten who was flustered and staring at the blank space of the cream painted wall. The blonde was sitting on the red velvet carpet of the room in between the two queen size beds that were a meter apart from each other. Both beds had silky red sheets lit by gentle lights behind a meter wide wall. The room was silent except for the ticking of the black outline wall clock hung on the top part of the brown carved wooden door. Two vanity mirrors were placed next to each other on the right side of the room. One was occupied by Ino, the other vacant. Flowing water could be heard from the bathroom and small mists crept out the door. It was either Sakura or Hinata or both who were taking a hot bath. You couldn't blame them for staying there for the last half hour. It had been a heck of a week. They were sexually harassed everywhere they go, it was either verbal or physical, but all those who dare touch their bodies ended up missing and found with a bruised face the next day.

Tenten replayed their conversation with the owner again and again in her head.

_Tenten shook Takuma's hand and decided to shake it. The brushing of their skins vanished as soon as it came. 'Snap out of it Tenten! You like Neji, remember!' she screamed in her head.' Fix yourself'_

"_Thank you Takuma-san." Tenten smiled. "I'm Yuuki, this is Hikari" Tenten pointed to Hinata. "The blond over there is Shinn and the red head is Setsuka, but she prefers to be called Setsu."_

"_Ah, nice to meet you all. You are all very beautiful" a smile graced the brunet's lips and Tenten could swear she saw his eyes sparkle. _

"_Uhm, may we speak to you privately Takuma-san." Tenten could feel her legs turn into jelly as she kept herself from melting in front of the man opposite of her._

"_Yes, follow me." Takuma gestured and turned to the door a few meters away from the entrance. The girls arrived in a spacey green room with red wood decorations outlining the walls. The ceiling was also made from red wood. The room looked elegant but at the same time home-y. Takuma gestured the girls to sit on the red cosy couch. Sakura, Ino and Hinata took the couch while Tenten took the wooden chair infront of the desk of the owner._

"_What seems to be the problem, sir? We must inform you that our real identities are our main priority" Tenten gave the tall man a stern look._

"_Yes, well. I decided to ask assistance from Konoha. You see, my bar is in danger of closing." Tenten couldn't help but listen intently. Surely there must be a reason. Their mission involved Shiroi Kira, a dangerous killer." For the past few months, many of my customers were found dead, well assassinated to be really don't know what their connection is with each other except that they were customers in our bar. It's not a strip club if you're going to ask. No. I respect women. The bar is named Burlesque for a reason. If you define Burlesque it is a parody of some sort. We do have our ladies seduce men for the men's pleasure without having the men touch the women. Since you guys are professionals, I can relax a bit. Don't worry, about the routines, the dances, the songs, my older sister will take care of you girls." The man took a deep breath before continuing. " I recon you girls found a place to stay, right?"_

_The four women looked at each other in shocked. 'Oh, shit.'_

"_Well, you could always stay at my building. I believe we have a vacant condo there." The man smiled at them warmer. Tenten couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. 'Stop it!' she mentally scolded herself._

"_Thank you so much for the offer." Hinata smiled as she held on to Ino's hand slightly shaking._

"_You're doing good Hinata, keep that up." whispered Ino to her nervous friend._

"_Yes, we are truly greatful. A place to stay never crossed out minds these past few days we were traveling" Sakura patted Ino's back telling her to help Tenten snap back to reality._

"_By the way, Yuuki. What are our assignments?"_

_Tenten glanced at Ino blankly. 'Assignments? SHIT! She's talking about the jobs!'_

"_Ah-"_

"_Mind if I assign?" all eyes darted to a beautiful brunette that just came in. She was really tall. Gorgeous golden eyes, plump red lips, long lashes. "Sorry for interrupting." She smiled. " My name is Suichi Akira. I'm Takuma's older sister."_

_The girls had their lips form an 'o' in realization._

"_Onee-sama, glad you're here. Maybe you could also lead the girls to our vacant condo in our building two blocks from here?" (Ame is a highly industrialised town, mind you XD)_

"_I don't mind. Now let's see." Akira looked to be around her early thirties, Sakura guessed. Akira placed her fingers on her forehead tapping it. She glanced at Ino and smiled. "You look like you enjoy the spot light, you'll be a dancer." _

_Ino blushed at the thought of being on stage. Sure she was confident, but it was still her first time._

_Looking at Hinata she said. "Gorgeous girl, why not on stage like your friend" then she glanced at Sakura " You as well" then her eyes travelled to Tenten " You will be-"_

"_My assistant" Takuma grinned at his shocked sister. "She'll be with me all the time."_

'_All the time!' Tenten blushed furiously. 'Is he teasing me?'_

_Akira nodded in acknowledgement before heading out the door. "I'll meet you girls outside."_

"_Well, that's about it girls." Takuma walked to the door and opened it slightly. "Any questions?"_

_Silenced filled the room. _

"_Alright. See you girls this Saturday. You'll be training and practicing for the next few days except for Yuuki-san."_

_With that the women stood up and walked out the door except for Tenten who found herself walking to the brunet._

"_Why your assistant?" she raised a brow_

"_You're the leader aren't you? You need to be around me to get all the details. " the man neared his face to Tenten's ear and breathed on it. " and I happen to like you"_

'_Is he smirking?!' wide eyed Tenten fought the urge to beat the crap out of the man. No, she wasn't mad at him. She was just, shocked._

"Tenten" the voice came from Sakura who was wearing a red robe and drying her hair with a towel. " Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine. Let's get to sleep" Tenten stood up and took the bed on her left. Her eyes travelled to the silver haired girl on the left side of the bed sleeping. 'Was I out that long?' Slipping into bed Tenten's eyes slowly closed until she almost fell asleep, almost.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I still need to bathe!"

"Oh Ino…" Tenten heard Sakura tsk.

* * *

_The next day…_

The four women walked the streets of Ame wearing plain tshirts and jeans. Sakura wore a purple shirt that had a cherry blossom design. Ino with a white polo shirt. Hinata with a plain dark blue shirt and Tenten a red sleeveless top. They all too lazy to dress up sexy since they will only be practicing for the next few days. Still, wolf whistles could be heard.

"It's gonna be a long day" Sakura sighed to herself as she walked in the Burlesque building. "So it's not a bar, but I don't understand how we could entertain men with our bodies."

"We'll find out later then," Hinata giggled and poked her blonde friend.

"Well, I should look for Takuma-san" Tenten lifted her arms for a last stretch and noticed the mischievous grins on her friends faces. "What?"

"You like Takuma-san." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Uh, later!" With that Tenten left faster than the blink of an eye.

The three girls headed towards the practice room. Each door had a sign so they just assumed that practices would be held in the practice room.

The inside was a large room, you could hear their footsteps echo with each step they took. Mirrors were everywhere. Ino's second definition of heaven. The first would be in Shikamaru's arms her second crush after Sasuke. A few girls were already stretching their legs on horizontal aluminium bars. Some were stretching their arms. Most of them were very curvaceous. Not as pretty as our kunoichis but close. The three girls decided to befriend the group and carry a conversation. The talking went on for half an hour before Akira waltzed in with another red head behind. She looked about their age. She wore a purple top and black short shorts with thigh high boots. Her red eyes were hidden behind black outlined glasses.

"Girls, I guess you already met three of our four new girls today. But to be fair, please introduce yourselves. Let's start with you blondie." Akira pointed to Sakura who stepped in front of the girls and smiled.

"My name is Hoshino Shinn. I'm twenty years old and I hope we all get along well"

Sakura's trained ears could hear the new red head say something about her being a show off. Sakura decided to act like she didn't hear anything. Wouldn't wanna give away their disguises off.

Soon Hinata and Ino introduced themselves, respectively.

"Kurosage Hikari. Twenty. I like you girls, but please don't get on my nerves." So un-Hinata like.

"Yokohara Setsuka. Call me Setsu. Twenty. That is all" Ino smirked at the red head that was now next to her. Ino also heard what the other red head say about Sakura. Boy did it piss her off.

"Karin. Twenty. That's all" Karin placed her hand on her hip and made a model like pose. Her other hand adjusted her glasses and combed her uneven hair. She walked passed Sakura 'accidentally bumping unto the girl causing her to fall. There is something about this blonde that made Karin instantly dislike her. " So, sorry." She smiked and walked away.

Dumbfounded Sakura stared at the red haired girls retreating back. 'What the hell did I do? That bitch is so gonna get it from me.' Her eyebrows furrowed and glared daggers into the girls back.

Karin felt shivers go down her spine and she took another step away from the blonde. 'Watch me, blondie. I'm going to be the best there is.'

Ino bent down and help her friend up. Hinata whispered into Sakura's ear and said. "This is going to be a long mission for us Sakura-san."

Sakura sighed. "Sure is."

* * *

**So guys! I decided to the author's notes on the bottom from now on! Hurray! Thank you for the follows and the faves and the reviews! Well, Sasuke will be appearing soon. And what's this? Karin's here too! Will Sakura, Ino and Hinata be able to do their jobs? What about Tenten? What's she up to?**

**To Be Continued…**

Guest reviews are also welcome! :3


	5. Chapter 4: Another Point of View

_Previously on Burlesque…_

* * *

"_Karin. Twenty. That's all" Karin placed her hand on her hip and made a model like pose. Her other hand adjusted her glasses and combed her uneven hair. She walked passed Sakura 'accidentally bumping unto the girl causing her to fall. There is something about this blonde that made Karin instantly dislike her. " So, sorry." She smiked and walked away._

_Dumbfounded Sakura stared at the red haired girls retreating back. 'What the hell did I do? That bitch is so gonna get it from me.' Her eyebrows furrowed and glared daggers into the girls back._

_Karin felt shivers go down her spine and she took another step away from the blonde. 'Watch me, blondie. I'm going to be the best there is.'_

_Ino bent down and help her friend up. Hinata whispered into Sakura's ear and said. "This is going to be a long mission for us Sakura-san."_

_Sakura sighed. "Sure is."_

* * *

Morning came. I felt as though I slept with a boulder lying on top of me. Too heavy. I hate mornings. I was never a morning person.

I shrugged it off._' I have something that I need to complete in six months else… '_I sighed. I pushed the person that lay on top of me and sighed legs found its way around the edge of the bed and on to the cold floor. I stood up and went outside to stretch my arms out. Well, it's a fine day if you ask me. Not too sunny and not rainy considering that fact that it's Ame. Rare for Ame not to be rained on.

I decided to survey the environment outside. Amegakure is more industrialized compared to Konoha. This is a neutral village, which means assassins and S-class criminals could be lurking anywhere. Not that I care. I'm stronger than before, I could surely take on S rank criminals any day. A ray of sunlight hit my eyes that made me wince. No, I am not afraid of the sun. It just took me by surprise. I close my eyes and massage the lids to remove the irritation the sun gave. I ran my hand along my hair and sighed. It's going to be a long day.

I made my way back inside and saw the person who weigh as much as a boulder sleeping soundly on the floor, drooling_. Idiot_. My legs dragged me to a mirror nearby. _Such a pain._ _Why do I have to go through with this? Well, I guess I just have to endure this. I still need to catch that silver haired bastard._ I looked around my surroundings and I could say that my roommates are idiots. I sigh once again. My eyes found the mirror. I looked back at myself. Why did I have to look like this? This face basically screams sexy. Not that I like using that word. My obsidian eyes, heh, they're not mine. They're my brothers. My bangs are still the same even after four years. My body has grown though. I grew taller, muscles more chiseled, voice deeper. Not bad for a twenty year old man.

"Oi. Wake up." I made sure that my voice was loud, clear and cold.

The men in the rooms yawned and stretched. The silver haired man started complaining on how early it was while rubbing his eyes_. Pathetic weakling_. The larger man in the room stayed quiet for a minute before making his way to the bathroom.

"Suigetsu. Wake up Karin. We need to gather details on our target." I ordered. He replied with a grunt.

"Oi, Sasuke! We just got here! Let's relax more. We've only been traveling for two weeks straight with the exception of yesterday. I mean, come on! Give me a break!"

"Suigetsu."

"Fine, but I hate this part. That bitch always complains that I'm disturbing her beauty sleep." The silver haired man sighed and went out the room murmuring something about not being part of the deal. "By the way, Sasuke. The bitch needs a beauty sleep worth a century. Heh" the man grinned before opening the door to the opposite room.

**3...2...1...**

"SUIGETSU! YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BEAUTY SLEEP I NEED AFTER YESTERDAYS PRACTICE!"

_Loud and annoying. Reminds of Sakura during our genin days. I wonder how much she's grown since that last time I saw her._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KARIN! YOU NEED MORE THAN 8 HOURS OF BEAUTY SLEEP! YOU NEED A WHOLE LIFETIME TO FIX THAT FACE OF YOURS!"

_Loud and obnoxious. Naruto. That idiot probably won't stop chasing me until we're 80!_

"Sasuke" I heard the orange haired man call out to me from behind._ Looks like he's done with taking a bath._

"Juugo, as soon as you're done changing. Roam around the village and look for Shiroi Kira."

"Ah, yes. Okay" Juugo replied as he walked to the window and opened it. A bird flew in and landed itself on Juugo's shoulder.

* * *

"Looks like this under cover mission is tougher than I thought." Said Karin as she took another sip of her hot coffee. The group were having breakfast at a nearby diner.

"Yeah. It's for gorgeous girls, not ugly hags like you." Suigetsu joked and winced as he received a smack on the head courtesy of Karin.

"SHUT UP!" Karin glanced towards Sasuke's direction and blushed as she played with her coffee spoon. "Anyway, we might have company."

Sasuke raised a dark brow at the red head.

"I detected three chakras from the group of girls I was around earlier. I'm guessing they were under cover as well since their chakras are pretty much concealed." She took another sip and continued. " But _I _ was good enough to detect even the slightest. From the looks of it, they might be Konoha ninjas after our target as well."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back with eyes closed. Neither Suigetsu nor Karin had the courage to disturb idea of Konoha ninjas getting in the way of his plans. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Sasuke." It was Juugo.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to face the man. "What is it?"

"I went around the village as you asked. Apparently, this Shiroi Kira is very well known. I didn't even need to ask. He's said to be a high roller of this place and a consistent customer of the bar that Karin entered. He's also a notorious womanizer."

Karin choked on her coffee when her ears caught the word _womanizer._

"S-sasuke! You're letting me join in that club so that I can-can seduce that man?" Her eyes widened. '_Why didn't I see this before! He doesn't want me to know so that I won't worry. And that he's gonna save me if something happens to me. He thinks I'm sexy enough to seduce other men other than him!' _Her cheeks flustered the color that could rival her hair.

"Hn."

Suigetsu scoffed and laughed. "Haha! The only thing that woman could seduce is a dead ogre!"

**BANG!**

Another hit from Karin to Suigetsu.

"Karin, do what you must to gain that man's trust. He has something that I want."

Karin nodded obediently and finished her coffee. " I'm heading back to the bar. I'll be investigating the other shinobis as well and make sure they don't get in our way."

* * *

That afternoon Sasuke strolled around the village with a white baseball hat on his head and a black shirt and navy jeans. His ninja sandals remained. His feet lead him towards a lake with a miniature pier. A feeling of nostalgia engulfed him. The wind brushed his cheeks as he saw ghostly images of his father and himself training with a young Itachi sitting on the grass watching them.

"_Otou-san! Look! I can make fireballs!" the young Sasuke announced proudly at his not so amused father._

"_It has to be bigger Sasuke! Your brother made a 10 meter fireball at age 3! Bigger!" his father's ghostly figure shouted and tapped his foot on the group impatiently. The young Sasuke nodded and attempted another fireball._

"_Tou-sama, aren't you pushing Sasuke a little too hard?" said the young Itachi._

"_My, my, look at how my boys train." A ghostly image of his mother appeared carrying a pitcher of orange juice. "Take a break boys and refresh yourselves."_

_The ghostly images of Sasuke, Fugaku and Itachi ran towards Mikoto's and disappeared._

Sasuke felt a tear run down his cheek as a cold blast of wind hit his face. Wiping his tear Sasuke inserted his hands in his pockets and walked away. It took a few steps forward before Sasuke was sent nearly backwards when a strong force hit him on the chest. Sasuke took a glance at the person responsible for the impact when his eyes met teal colored ones. He could see a hint of emerald green in them. Her eyes seemed like endless pools shaded with long thick lashes. She had a small nose and plump pink lips. Her cheek were naturally tinted with pink. She looked like a porcelain doll. He didn't realize he was staring the young woman in front of him.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the woman quickly backed up creating space between the two and bowed apologetically. Sasuke could now see the woman fully. Her face was gorgeous he had to admit but he would never admit that he was attracted to her body also. The woman seemed atleast six inches shorter than him. Long blonde hair, and a streak of pink at the front. Curvaceous body, her clothes weren't hugging her body but the curves could be seen. Long slender legs. Sasuke stopped and realized what he was doing. He was checking the girl out. And this one was a stranger.

"Hn." Came out his only reply before walking away. His mind kept on flashing the images of the girls angelic face. Sasuke shook his head furiously before jumping up on the tree above him.

* * *

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

"BAA-CHAN!" our favorite knuckled head ninja ran along the halls of the Hokage mansion carrying a bottle of sake with him.

"NARUTOOOO! RETURN THAT! FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE! YOU'RE TWENTY YEARS OLD! GIVE ME BACK MY SAKE!" The now pissed off blonde Hokage shouted while running after the male blonde.

"BUT BAA-CHAN!" Naruto jumped out the nearest window. With his free hand grabbed on the branch and looped his body until he's comfortably sitting on the tree branch like a frog. Grinning mischievously, he brought the mouth of the bottle near his as the Hokage neared him.

"Naruto, give me back my sake!"

"No!"

"Naruto! I will ban you from any missions if you don't return it!"

"Isn't that an abuse of power?" a low but sexy voice joined in the conversation. Both blonds turned to the owner and found our favourite brown haired, pearl eyed jounin.

"Neji. Could you please help me?" Naruto pleaded clasping both his hand in a prayer form and turned to Neji while holding the sake.

"On what, Naruto?" he raised a brow at the younger blond.

"Ahem." Tsunade was now tapping her right foot impatiently and vein popped on her forehead.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Neji bowed as a greeting.

"What can I do for you Neji?" asked Tsunade as she shot Naruto daggers, literally! Naruto jumped off the branch and landed safely on the ground.

"I've been looking for Tenten all week, Tsunade-sama. I have an important matter to discuss with here as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid that she's not here at the moment."

"Is she on a mission? If so, where?"

"That is top secret Hyuuga Neji. What is this important matter that you are such in a hurry to discuss with her?"

"I'm afraid that's between the both of us, Tsunade-sama."

"Maybe Neji got Tenten pregnant or something." Naruto was now standing beside Tsunade with an empty sake bottle in hand. "OW!" his head was greeted by Tsunade's fist as she quickly snatched the sake bottle from Naruto's hand.

Neji gave Naruto a sigh before hitting him on the head the same place Tsunade marked. "It's not that."

Tsunade shrugged and walked away. "Well, I hope you boys will be cleaning that mess."

Naruto and Neji's eyebrows twitched at the retreating womans back.

Naruto grinned at Neji and whispered. "Neji! Isn't Hinata gone too? Also Sakura and Ino? I think they must have been assigned to the same mission."

Neji raised a brow at Naruto and nodded. "Maybe you are right. But what can we do but wait for them?"

Naruto gave his friend a foxy grin. "You have something to tell Tenten right? And you can't wait. Let's sneak into the Hokage's office and find out what mission they've assigned to."

Neji turned his heels and started walking away. "That's just crazy Naruto."

"Neji! Wait!" Neji felt weight on his shoulders as one of Naruto's kage bunshin held on to him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!"

"Listen, I've been looking for Hinata the whole week. And don't you think it's strange? All the prettiest kunoichi's of Konoha are sent on one mission together."

"And? Your point?"

"Maybe, it's a seduction mission. I'm worried about Hinata."

"They're strong women. They're in the ANBU remember?"

"I know, but. I want to protect Hinata."

"She doesn't need protecting Naruto."

"I'm talking about her innocence."

Neji turned bright red at the mention of Hinata's innocence. "You pervert! Don't talk about my cousin that way!"

"I'm just worried. I worry about Sakura-chan and Ino as well. Aren't you worried about Tenten's?"

Neji took a moment to think things through and sighed.

"Fine."

Naruto grinned and released his bunshins.

"We'll infiltrate the office tonight when Tsunade's dead drunk."

* * *

**Yeah, I admit. The story did get a boring but how's this chapter? I wanted to make up for the boringness of the previous chapters. Sigh. Sorry for disappointing you guys, Anyways, I made this chapter in school since my friend is busy with her article for the magazine and I just wanted to keep her company. She's frustrated right now. I'm not as pressured as her since this week is our Sports Fest! A whole week without classes but full of sports! Lol. So I may be able to upload a new chapter every day for the entire week! I'm not so sure about the next week though. College is tough and I'm hoping I could get in the Marketing and Economics department. Wish me luck! :***

**Regarding Ino's pair. I would like to clarify that in this story Ino likes both Sai and Shika, BUT! You would all have to stay tuned or visit my page and answer the poll! XD**

**Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter? Any suggestions? I will reply to each review privately from now on. :D **


	6. Chapter 5: Mission Possible?

_Previously on Burlesque…_

"_Ah, I'm sorry!" the woman quickly backed up creating space between the two and bowed apologetically. Sasuke could now see the woman fully. Her face was gorgeous he had to admit but he would never admit that he was attracted to her body also. The woman seemed atleast six inches shorter than him. Long blonde hair, and a streak of pink at the front. Curvaceous body, her clothes weren't hugging her body but the curves could be seen. Long slender legs. Sasuke stopped and realized what he was doing. He was checking out the girl._

"_Hn." Came out his only reply before walking away. His mind kept on flashing the images of the girls angelic face. Sasuke shook his head furiously before jumping up on the tree above him._

* * *

"_Maybe, it's a seduction mission. I'm worried about Hinata."_

"_They're strong women. They're in the ANBU remember?"_

"_I know, but. I want to protect Hinata."_

"_She doesn't need protecting Naruto."_

"_I'm talking about her innocence."_

_Neji turned bright red at the mention of Hinata's innocence. "You pervert! Don't talk about my cousin that way!"_

"_I'm just worried. I worry about Sakura-chan and Ino as well. Aren't you worried about Tenten's?"_

_Neji took a moment to think things through and sighed._

"_Fine."_

_Naruto grinned and released his bunshins._

"_We'll infiltrate the office tonight when Tsunade's dead drunk."_

**XXX**

I made my way to team 7's old training ground dazed. I haven't seen Hinata in a week. I'm really worried about her. I felt the cold breeze brush my whiskered cheeks that made made me shiver. Although I'm wearing a jacket, and drank Tsunade's sake, it's been a really cold day.

My blue eyes felt a little bit stingy. Maybe it's just the wind, or maybe it's that I really miss the old days…

Kakashi-sensei always late and making up excuses. Reading that porno…

Me trying to get a date with Sakura-chan, while she waits for Sasuke-teme.

Teme, that bastard would always reject her then start insulting me…

We were always so carefree then…

Damn it!

I felt my eyes moisture as I clenched my fists. My nails digging into my palms making them bleed a little.

"Are you a masochist, dickless?"

My eyes turned to my friend, Sai. Sasuke's supposed replacement. Although he could never replace Sasuke, he will always be part of Team Kakashi. I forced a smile to appear on my lips as I faced him supressing the urge to punch him in the gut. Although he's my friend, he still needs manners, lots of manners.

"No. I'm not Sai."

He gives me one of his fake smiles. I know he's trying. He just fails. A lot.

"Well, I don't see any reason for you to hurt yourself right now."

"It's nothing really." I looked down to my feet. My ninja sandals seems to look interesting right now.

"I read in a book that if someone says nothing is wrong, something must definitely be wrong."

I glanced at him shocked. How much reading did this guy do in four years?

"Well…" he continues. " We all have our little problems that we don't want others to know about because we don't want them to worry. So I won't ask again." He seems to find the sky interesting.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dickless."

I gave him a friendly punch on the arms and made my way to the Hyuuga compound.

**XXX**

"Who are you? Speak your intentions." A branch member of the Hyuuga family looked at me questioningly.

"I come to speak to Hyuuga Neji."

"Entrance to the compound is for visitors and close friends of the Hyu-"

"These standard operations won't be necessary if he's requesting my presence_." Neji!_

_Neji was still wearing his ninja gear. Looks like he'll be helping me tonight then. _I grinned to myself.

"Neji! I thought you might join me in our _secret mission._" I glanced over to the Hyuuga guy that asked me earlier. He's giving me a look of disgust. I wonder why?

"Naruto…" I saw a vein pop on Neji's forehead and he clenched his fists and raising them to my face.

"What?" Did I say something bad? What?!

"Let's just go." I felt Neji tug my sleeve. "Don't talk like that again."

Again. I'm confused. "Huh?"

"You made it sound like we're doing something illegal or improper."

"Like?"

"You made it sound like we're gay."

_G-GAY?! _"As disturbing as that sounds, Neji. I am pretty hot. I wouldn't be surprised if you have a secret crush on m-" My head met Neji's knuckles with an intense force. I started rubbing my head where Neji hit me.

"Gee, you don't have to get mad at me like that."

"Let's just discuss the plan, alright?"

My face lit up. With a grin plastered on my face I dragged Neji to my apartment.

"Don't you ever clean up Naruto?" Neji was pinching his nose with his right hand and fanning himself with his left hand.

"Well, you see… I've been busy looking for Hinata and well…I kinda…" Neji looked at me and raised a brow questioning me. "Got lost in the road of life?"

**PANG!**

"Alright…don't hit me anymore. Geez, you hit like Sakura-chan…"

"Just get on with it, Naruto."

I nodded and walked towards my bed and bent down. I reached for the scroll I hid under my bed and pulled it out. Before showing it to Neji I grinned mischievously.

"What?"

"Why are _you _so in to this, Neji?"

"What are you talking about? I'm worried about Hinata-sama."

My grin grew wider. "Are you sure it's Hinata's innocence you're worried about?"

"Yes. Now show me the scroll." He quickly made a move to snatch the scroll from my hand which I pulled away and hid behind my back.

"You weren't concerned when I mentioned Hinata earlier. You agreed with me when I mention that brunette teammate of yours…what her name again? Terra? Tefi?"

"Tenten."

"That's it! You're worried about Tenten's innocence!" I pointed an accusing finger at him and gave him my infamous foxy grin.

"Not really…" _That's weird. He turned away blushing. Wait!_

"Neji…did you…and Tenten…?" I paled.

Neji started blushing mad and scowled. "What do _you _think?"

**"OMAGGGAAAWD!"**

**XXX**

_That night…_

The blonde leader massaged her temples and groaned as she glared daggers at the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

" Shizune! Are there anymore paperwork?"

The dark haired assistant entered the office with another batch of papers. Another groan escaped the Hokage's lips.

"Are there anymore sake?"

Shizune raised a brow at her mentor as she placed the papers on Tsunade's desk as Tonton entered the room.

" No, Tsunade-sama. The one Naruto took was the second to the last bottle we had. And you just drank the last one."

A blonde eyebrow twitched at the dark haired woman. The blonde woman stormed out the office screaming. "Don't lie Shizune! Just give them to me!"

"Oh dear…" Shizune cupped her right cheek as she turned to Tonton and sighed before following the blonde woman.

_A few moments later two shadows swiftly made their way into the godaime's desk._

"Baa-chan's out. This is even better." The first shadow whispered while the second shadow ignored him and opened the drawers.

Activating his byakugan, Neji spotted the Hokage 2 kilometers away from the office and the guard about half a kilometre away. He revert his eyes back to normal and scanned for the mission file of the girls.

Naruto rummaged around the desk looking for the same thing. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

"Nothing here."

The Hyuuga cursed under his breath. His eyes scanned through every document inside the drawers as his forehead started forming droplets of sweat. "Where the hell is it?"

He felt a rough hand on his shoulder and looked up. Naruto was staring at the person behind him wide eyed.

**XXX**

Sakura sat by the window of their Ame condo with her eyebrows furrowed._ "Was that Sasuke?"_ She felt her heart beat faster when the dark haired ninja flashed in her mind. A blush crept up her cheeks as she shook the idea. Sighing Sakura rested her chin on her palm and her elbows supported the weight. She played with blonde hair with her other hand and smiled. Closing her eyes she rewind the scene once more.

A blonde woman running as fast as she can, running from the trail of young men running after her with bouquets of flowers in their arms in the streets of Ame. Since she has to keep her ninja skills a secret all she could do was run pathetically at a very slow pace, well for her.

As she scanned the area for possible areas of escape her eyes landed on a dark alley between two tall buildings. Turning her heel she quickly hid beside the green dumpster that rested in the alley. Pinching her nose to avoid inhaling the wicked smell she bent down and waited until the herd was nowhere in sight.

Sakura bent down and positioned her head parallel to the ground before leaning down and listening to familiar unwanted footsteps. Hearing the steps getting fainter by the second, she stood up and dusted herself. Giving herself a look of disgust since she was desperate, she dashed out the alley.

Her legs felt like dead weight as she dragged each foot. Practice has been hell for her and her friends. Tenten told her that her job was much easier yet and at the same time creepier, which Sakura didn't know what Tenten meant by it.

She didn't know what she did but that Karin kept on pestering her that day. She would usually just swallow her anger and chant a matra in her head. During practice Karin kept on tripping her then saying that she was too clumsy to be a dancer. Tch. If only that bitch knew.

Sakura could only imagine the things she do to Karin once the undercover mission was over. It would be awesome. She smiled to herself but the smile quickly faded when she heard loud scream of love sick men behind her.

"Shit! They found me!"

Adrenaline rushed throughout her body as she made her escape once more. Her feet didn't seem to be dead weight when she's running for her life. Sakura clenched her fist and cursed to herself.

"Screw this. They won't notice anyway."

Gathering chakra to her feet Sakura dashed across Ame in a flash. She ain't losing to those perverts any time soon. Looking behind she smirked to herself. She didn't notice the tall man in front of her. Their bodies collided forcing the man back a little.

"_Oh shit! I've done it!"_ she cursed to herself once more.

Finding the courage to look up her eyes widened. Teal met obsidian. Sakura felt like she was drowning in the man's eyes. Then her eyes travelled to his nose then his lips. She could've sworn she's seen it somewhere before. Realization hit her like a boulder. It was Uchiha Sasuke she was staring at.

"Ah,I'm sorry!"

Panicking, she decided to put some distance between them before something else could happen. Bowing her head and hiding her flustered face behind her hair._ "He's gotten so handsome. And his body is so strong…"_ she thought to herself.

"Hn"

Sakura wanted to punch herself. She could take Sasuke down then and there, but she would risk her identify and her friends, thus ruining the mission or she could just forget they saw each other and continue on with the mission. It was a hell of a choice. She chose the latter. She felt him move and walk away from her. She looked up and stared at his glorious sexy back. Her eyes followed him as he jumped up a tree.

**XXX**

"That was definitely Sasuke…" she whispered softly to herself. She almost jumped when she heard the door open. Ino went inside with bouquet of roses in hand. Sakura raised a brow at her questioningly. Ino replied with a sweet giggle.

"One of the bartenders in the club said he found me beautiful, and that my beauty could only be compared to that of a rose."

"Sounds like Lee-san." Sakura joked at her blushing friend.

Ino glared at her friend before returning her attention to the flowers. She made her way to an empty vase on one of the vanity mirrors. Placing the roses down on the table, she took the vase and walked to the faucet in the kitchen that I forgot to mention before. Filling the vase with water Ino started humming. Sakura watched as she friend gracefully walked around the condo feeling comfortable. Ino started putting a spoon full of sugar inside the vase and stirred the solution gently using the vase itself.

"Freshly cut flowers need to have sugar in them. The roots will absorb them and help them last longer." A smile graced the red head's lips as she made her way once again to the vanity mirror. She slowly unwrapped the roses and placed the roots inside the vase while humming to a melodic tune.

"Ino…" Sakura spoke softly as her friend's back faced her. "Do you miss home?"

A tear slid down her friend's face. The first drop seemed to slow the world down as she realized that she had been right. The droplet reached the floor and sparkled like diamonds. Sakura felt a pang of guilt inside her. She shouldn't have mentioned home. She saw the way Ino walked happily with flowers in hand. She couldn't do anything else but apologize.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Ino turned around and gave Sakura a pained smile which made Sakura stand and hug her best friend.

"I saw him today. Atleast, I think I did…"

Ino gently placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and pushed her an arm distance away. They both looking into each other's eyes. Ino understood what Sakura said and pulled her back into a hug.

The women broke the hug when the silver haired lady walked in with groceries in hand. Kicking off her shoes, Hinata placed the groceries on the table and jumped onto the bed. Hinata took a deep breath and rolled around the bed.

"It was a hectic day." She sat up and raised a brow at her friends.

"What happened?" Ino stepped away from Sakura and sat on the edge of the bed followed by Sakura.

Hinata took a deep breath before speaking. "I was actually harassed by some random man. He grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze. I forgot that I was undercover, so I punched him in the face."

Sakura and Ino found themselves giggling and pushed Hinata down on the bed. Both girls crawled on top of the green eyed girl giving her seductive looks. Hinata blushed and shook her head furiously. A laugh escaped Sakura and Ino's lips as they got off Hinata.

"Still so innocent.." Ino tsked teasingly.

"I agree…" Sakura gave a quick nod. " You did well, Hinata. Hikari is, after all, a very bold girl."

"Who's a bold girl?"

All eyes turned to the blonde entering the room. "TENTEN!" they chorused.

"Yo!" Tenten winked and saluted using two of her fingers.

"I have some very important news to tell you girls." Tenten walked towards her side of the bed and jumped unto the soft sheets.

The three girls looked at each other then turned to Tenten.

"Shiroi Kira, will be coming to the club tomorrow."

**XXX**

**I was listening to So Damn Beautiful by Polaroid. I have it on loop. haha.**

**I felt that this chappy was a little boring. But I'm saving some action for the next pages. And I promise! The next chapters will be **_**very **_**interesting. **

**Side notes:**

**The Song and dance numbers will come soon so don't worry :D**

**After Karin escaped from Konoha, she used her tracking ability to find Sasuke and joined him once more when.**

**There is a poll in my profile where you can vote whether Ino picks Sai, Shikamaru or Kira.**

**Shoroi- means white and Kira means killer in Japanese. It's supposed to be silver killer or something but I liked the idea of using the name Shiroi.**

**Tenten is Takuma's assistance, hence, she knows the VIPs and the activities, which makes the mission easier to control and observe.**

**Please also read my perverted One-shot **_**Maybe Not. **_**If you don't mind**_** kinky **_**sasusaku moments.**

**That's all. Thanks for reading! Please review also! And Happy 2000+ Views! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Sasuke

_Previously on Burlesque…_

"_Baa-chan's out. This is even better." The first shadow whispered while the second shadow ignored him and opened the drawers._

_Activating his byakugan, Neji spotted the Hokage 2 kilometers away from the office and the guard about half a kilometre away. He revert his eyes back to normal and scanned for the mission file of the girls._

_Naruto rummaged around the desk looking for the same thing. A deep sigh escaped his lips._

"_Nothing here."_

_The Hyuuga cursed under his breath. His eyes scanned through every document inside the drawers as his forehead started forming droplets of sweat. "Where the hell is it?"_

_He felt a rough hand on his shoulder and looked up. Naruto was staring at the person behind him wide eyed._

_XXX_

_Sakura and Ino found themselves giggling and pushed Hinata down on the bed. Both girls crawled on top of the green eyed girl giving her seductive looks. Hinata blushed and shook her head furiously. A laugh escaped Sakura and Ino's lips as they got off Hinata._

"_Still so innocent.." Ino tsked teasingly._

"_I agree…" Sakura gave a quick nod. " You did well, Hinata. Hikari is, after all, a very bold girl."_

"_Who's a bold girl?"_

_All eyes turned to the blonde entering the room. "TENTEN!" they chorused._

"_Yo!" Tenten winked and saluted using two of her fingers._

"_I have some very important news to tell you girls." Tenten walked towards her side of the bed and jumped unto the soft sheets._

_The three girls looked at each other then turned to Tenten._

"_Shiroi Kira will be coming to the club tomorrow."_

_XXX_

"What do you think you're doing here?" the mysterious man behind Neji asked in a rather uninterested tone.

Neji found himself looking at a very nervous Naruto. Scratching the back of his head and one of those grins he has plastered on his face, Naruto quickly made a run for it. Jumping on the window, the man knew what Naruto was going to do. He sighed and bent down on one knee.

"Shadow binding jutsu!"

From his feet his shadows stretched out in a quick pace heading towards the blond. The blond boy jumped out the window in an attempt to escape. His ankle was caught by one of the shadow tails before the foot landed on solid ground. Naruto felt himself being hoist up to the window. His blue eyes met deadly byakugan eyes. Naruto laughed nervously. He knew he was in trouble, big time.

"Care to answer my question?" Neji and Naruto turned to the man with them and sighed in defeat.

"Eh, you know Shikamaru. Neji and I were just curious where Baa-chan keeps her sake."

Neji's brow twitched at Naruto's excuse. 'This idiot! Can't he come up with a better excuse?!'

The Nara genius raised a brow at his friends not convinced, even the slightest.

"Naruto, I know you have a brain. Please use it to make a more believable lie." The brunet turned to face the Hyuuga beside him. Neji let his shoulders drop and shrugged. There was no way you could lie to Nara Shikamaru.

"Naruto and I were looking for the mission file of the girls."

"What mission file are you talking about?"

"Well, Naruto convinced me that since all the girls in our group are gone for more than a week now, they would probably be in a mission together. There is a possibility that it's a seduction mission since, as Naruto would call them, 'The most attractive women of Konoha', they would fit the role of seductresses."

Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment.

"I know that Naruto, Lee and Kiba would do something like this. But I never expected you to be convinced by Naruto using that kind of logic. I mean, yeah, sure our girls are pretty attractive, but that automatically mean that they'd get a seduction mission."

"I see your point, but-" Neji felt the urge to have his fist meet someone's face at the moment.

"BUT SHIKAMARU! WHAT IF IT IS A SEDUCTION MISSION!" Naruto cut off.

"Be quiet Naruto!" Neji hissed.

"Even if it is a seduction mission, Naruto? Let it go. Our girls are no longer girls, if you have noticed. They are four strong kunoichis. Each one is powerful in their own way. They won't become ANBU unless they're not powerful enough. They are assigned to all types of A-class and S-Class missions, whether it be infiltration, assassination or seduction. The_ women_ are ready for it."

Naruto felt a bit foolish for his actions. A twenty-year-old man, sneaking in an old lady's office looking for files about his love interest's supposed _mission._ A frown appeared on his face.

"Maybe you're right Shikamaru. Could you let me down now?"

Knowing that Naruto won't try to escape anymore. He released his jutsu, dropping Naruto on the soft carpet of the Hokage office. A slightly audible thud was heard. Rubbing his sore behind, Naruto felt a something wrong with the carpet. As if something changed and made the carpet uneven.

Naruto bend down and started crawling. His hands roamed around the surface checking the floor, until his hand landed on the area near the uneven flooring. Both Shikamaru and Neji raised a brow at him. The sight of Uzumaki Naruto crawling on the Hokage office made their night a little too awkward and a little bit humorous. Their eyes widened when they saw Naruto pull out a kunai from his pouch and struck the rug. The sound of metal clashing could be heard.

"Did you hear that?"

Both prodigies nodded weakly. Naruto actually found something interesting. A wave of shock stuck them when Naruto rolled up a part of the rug that shown a secrets door underneath. Neji walked towards Naruto and knelt down beside him. Activating his byakugan, his eyes found the file that they were searching for.

"Naruto, open it." An order to Naruto escaped his mouth. He felt his heart race and his thoughts scattering. Why would Lady Tsunade keep a secret file?

Naruto turned to Shikamaru who was wide eyed. He felt that Shikamaru gave him permission to open the secret hatchet. Nodding in response Naruto placed his hand on top of the floor. Gathering chakra into his hand, the floor stuck unto his hand like super glue. Slowly lifting his hand, the small door like object opened and revealed a secret folder. Neji snatched the file and turned to Shikamaru.

"Aren't you interested?"

Shikamaru nodded and neared his friends. As Neji opened the folder, the three men felt a wave of emotions engulf them, anger, betrayal, jealousy, possessiveness and worry. Written in the file were details of the mission assigned to the women.

Shikamaru's eyes travelled around the file. His eyebrows furrowed and sweat rolled from his forehead. The words just came out of his mouth.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten are to seduce the infamous Shiroi Kira, gather information and assassinate him at all costs. The said White Killer was tipped to be a regular customer at a bar in Amagakure, Burlesque. This said bar is owned by Suichi Takuma and his sister, Suichi Akira. The 4 ANBU women are given 6 months to finish this mission. In order to keep suspicions at a low rate, the women are to change their appearances and personalities and create false backgrounds."

Naruto glanced at the Hyuuga beside him and flinched at the murderous aura he emitted.

"Let's look for them."

Naruto and Neji turned to Shikamaru a little taken aback.

"Did you not hear me?"

Both Naruto and Neji nodded as Shikamaru returned the file back to its original place and left. Neji and Naruto followed soon after.

A few minutes later, a blonde woman opened the doors of the office with a flushed face and a dark haired woman following after.

"Shizune! We seriously need more sake! I mean, how could I work without sake?!"

**XXX**

Karin pouted while as she rested her chin on the plam of her hand. Her elbows resting on the coffee table as she stared blankly at the open space. Today's practice was hectic for her. Not only that, she found out before the other girls that Shiroi Kira will be attending their performance. 'If I steal the spotlight, then Shiroi Kira will notice me and find me sexy. Then I can extract informa-' her thoughts were cut off when she felt some nudge her arm.

Her eyes shot daggers at the silver-haired man next to her. He had this annoying grin on his face. She decided to shrug it off until her ear perked up.

"I wonder what kind of girl Sasuke likes…"

Juugo looked up and placed his index finger on his chin and tapped it lightly.

"Maybe he likes really pretty ones…"

"Like me!" Karin interrupted as Suigetsu choked on his saliva.

"Hell no. You're too far from the definition of pretty."

"You should get your eyes checked, fish-breath!"

"Look who's talking four eyes!"

"Maybe he likes those sexy types?" Juugo interrupted still in Sasuke's type topic.

"Yeah, I bet he likes those babes with hot curves and busts!" Suigetsu brought his arms infront of him and started squeezing imaginary boobs earning him a hit on the head by Karin.

"Sasuke would never! He prefers classy women like me!" Karin exclaimed.

Suigetsu decided to scoot over to Juugo and whispered in his ear. "More like trashy."

"I heard that!" her voice filled with venom as she pointed an accusing finger at Suigetsu.

"Who told you, you could listen bitch?"

"If it concerns me, then I listen, Nemo!"

"Maybe Sasuke likes quiet types?" Still, Juugo wondered.

"HA! You are far from quiet, you fart bomb!" This time it was Suigetsu who pointed a finger at Karin.

"I don't freaking fart, you freak of nature!"

"Maybe you don't because the stench comes from your mouth. Pee-you!"

"Or Sasuke would like someone who's strong" Juugo turned to his companions keeping calm.

"Maybe he likes women with pretty voices…"

Karin resisted the urge to proclaim that she's Sasuke's type. Suigetsu snickered and grinned at Karin.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll knock us out with your bad breath?"

"I think Sasuke likes Cherry Blossoms.." Both Karin and Suigetsu turned to Juugo wide eyed.

"How come?" both spoke in unison which annoyed the other.

Juugo closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Do you see the way Sasuke looks at cherry blossoms? It's as if he misses them. Maybe his family had one back when they were alive…"

The three of them suddenly turned quiet. Each one thinking about how Sasuke felt when he lost his family. It must have driven him mad then.

"Karin, report." The three turned to the deep voice. Sasuke stood in front of them with a bank expression on his face, as usual.

Karin felt a blush appearing on her cheeks and took her glasses.

"Well, it seems that our target will be at the bar tomorrow. It might be our only chance, but according to the owner, he's a regular. He's one of those high roller types. They say he usually takes one of the dancers with him, despite the owner's refusal on letting him take them home. The girls actually _want _to be taken home. Whores, I know."

Sasuke raised a brow and turned to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, you will play as a customer then. You take Karin with you and observe him from afar. Make sure he doesn't notice you. He's also a skilled shinobi. Mask your chakras and keep in a low profile. Got it?"

"You will protect, right? Sasuke?" Karin's voice had a hint of hope.

"That's Suigetsu's job. If you died, then we'd look for another sensor type to track this man down."

Karin felt like shattering. Hearing those words from Sasuke hit her hard. Not only did he try to kill her then, he doesn't even give a fuck about her, now. Or maybe, he just doesn't want to show it.

"Sasuke, what do I do?" Juugo asked somewhat curious. He didn't like the idea of being around too many people. And he certainly did not like being near fragile women.

"You stay with me. We'll observe from afar."

"Alright."

With that, Sasuke walked away from the others with his mind wrapped around a certain teal eyed girl.

Juugo turned to Karin and Suigetsu then spoke. "Maybe Sasuke likes men."

**XXX**

Naruto couldn't believe he was packing his bags at this very moment. Shikamaru shocked him. He never thought that pineapple head would care about the girls like this. He always said that women were annoying. Maybe it's different this time. Naruto glanced at the old team 7 pictured and smiled to himself.

'Sasuke, it's been seven years since you left. If we meet again, this time, I'm taking you home. Along with Sakura-chan and the others.'

Naruto pondered over their happy memories before returning back to reality. Naruto left his home and headed towards Konoha gates to meet with Neji and Shikamaru. To his surprise both of them are already there with no guards.

"Where are the guards?"

"Shikamaru told them that there was an emergency. They'll be back soon. Let's go now before anyone else finds us."

"Aren't you a little late for that?"

The three men turned to the new voice that joined them.

"SAI! What are you doing here?" Naruto took faint steps away from Sai knowing he's strangle him once he starts talking.

"I'm actually following you, Naruto-kun."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the ROOT member.

"Why?"

"I'm looking Ino-san as well." He gave them one of those fake smiles of his.

"Don't ask us." Shikamaru replied

"Don't need to. Heard the three of you from the office. I was actually standing in guard of the office while Tsunade-sama left for some sake. I heard everything… and I mean…_everything_…"

"Fine. Do you have your supplies?" Neji asked a bit annoyed this time.

"I have all the things that I need."

"Let's go." With that Shikamaru lead the three of them to Amegakure.

"Even though you worry about Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid you're no different from them."

Naruto turned to look at Sai from behind. Raising a brow as the jumped from tree to tree.

"You're still a dickless panty-waist along with Spongebob's house and Ms. Universe."

That night, Sai slept with a bruised face, sealed chakra and bound by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu. Oh joy…

**XXX**

**Sorry I made you guys wait! I never really had an inspiration lately and college is a pain in the ass. I do have high grades and all but still. And I'm on this on-again off-again relationship with my boyfriend.**** Sigh… Well… it will be the girl's time to shine on the next chapter!**** The whole talk about Sasuke's type of girl idea belongs to LadyMartel4000. XD**

**Please vote on whether Ino should be with Shikamaru, Sai or Kira on my profile! Thank you!**

**P.S. this chapter is if I bore you guys….**


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to Burlesque

_Previously on Burlesque…_

"_Aren't you a little late for that?"_

_The three men turned to the new voice that joined them. _

"_SAI! What are you doing here?" Naruto took faint steps away from Sai knowing he'll strangle him once he starts talking._

"_I'm actually following you, Naruto-kun."_

_Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the ROOT member._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm looking Ino-san as well." He gave them one of those fake smiles of his._

"_Don't ask us." Shikamaru replied_

"_Don't need to. Heard the three of you from the office. I was actually standing in guard of the office while Tsunade-sama left for some sake. I heard everything… and I mean…everything…"_

"_Fine. Do you have your supplies?" Neji asked a bit annoyed this time._

"_I have all the things that I need."_

"_Let's go." With that Shikamaru lead the three of them to Amegakure._

"_Even though you worry about Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid you're no different from them."_

_Naruto turned to look at Sai from behind. Raising a brow as the jumped from tree to tree._

"_You're still a dickless panty-waist along with Spongebob's house and Ms. Universe."_

_That night, Sai slept with a bruised face, sealed chakra and bound by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu. Oh joy…_

_**XXX**_

Sounds of stiletto heels clattered. Gasping of breaths echoed throughout the area. Droplets of sweat covered the wooden floor. Different colors of lights flashed simultaneously creating a dance of rainbows. Algorithmic patterns animate the background. Droplets of blood trickled on some tailors finger as they sew the final details. Everyone is set…well, almost everyone.

Takuma sat on his chair massaging his temples and his headache grew. Outside you could hear the people running around in a dizzy frenzy. Inside his office he could only hear the sound of his thoughts and the tickling of the clock reminding him of the time bomb he just set. His golden eyes glued to the surface of the desk as if it's the most interesting object at the moment. His hands, scuffling his brown hair, giving his a just-got-out-of-bed look.

His train of thoughts felt like a century until a knock from his door came. He narrowed his eyes as sat back and rested his forearms on the arms of his beautifully carved wooden chair. A smile graced his lips once his eyes landed on the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Can I help you with anything, Yuuki?"

The blonde girl smile as she entered the room. Her right hand carrying a clipboard, and on her left hand a pen. She gracefully placed the objects on his desk then sat on the chair in front of him. Yuuki looked absolutely breath-taking. The horizontally stripped navy blue tube top hugged her curves flawlessly, her washed out shorts gave the illusion of her creamy legs getting longer, which was amplified more by her nude heels.

"Actually," Tenten rested her elbows on the desk in front of Takuma and fiddled with her fingers. "All the deliveries are here. Taken care of them, but, where is your opening act?"

A deep sigh left Takuma's lips and he dropped his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, she quit earlier." His golden eyes gazed into deep brown ones. "We're a little short on staff. "

Tenten pursed her lips together as her index finger tapped onto the surface of the desk.

"How about just skip the singing for tonight. Use lip-synching. The dancers have practiced to the songs multiple times so they must've memorized the lyrics by now."

"I hope that'll work." With that Takuma stormed out the room to find his sister. Tenten blinked blankly and absorbing what just happened.

"He-hey! You need to sign this!" She ran after him with a clipboard and a pen.

**XXX**

"So, let me get this straight. I'm some rich bastard who comes to this bar for some pleasurable time, eww , then I get Karin to be my _hoe-_"

"Hey!" protested Karin.

"-then we will be observing the bastard till he gets interested in Karin? That doesn't make sense!" Suigetsu scratched the back of his head and he turned to Sasuke with a blazer on his right hand. The four of them were inside a suit store where Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu would buy their clothing for the mission.

"Kira doesn't need to get interested in Karin. You two, just need to observe him from afar. His taste in women, observe that. He's bound to be interested in one of those girls. We just need to get that girl to work with us and find Kira's weakness."

"What if she doesn't agree?" Sasuke anticipated that question. He rested his arm on the bench inside the store and let it dangle as he closed his eyes.

"I'll use my sharingan to control her."

Karin, sitting on Sasuke's left decided to scoot closer to the dark haired man. Running her finger on his chest, she breathed into his ear and whispered. "Let's get away from here_, Sa-su-kay. _Have some fun with me…"

Sasuke stood up and let Karin's face fall flat on the surface of the bench. Fixing his clothes he turned to her with a blank expression.

"I'm gay." Then left to the cashier and paid for the clothing.

Every inch of Karin's body slowly turned to stone while her jaw dropped to the ground. The silver haired swords man rolled on the floor laughing and clutching his stomach. Juugo sat there quietly contemplating on Sasuke's _confession._

**XXX**

With her legs apart, Sakura reached down to her left ankle. Her fingers trailing on her creamy legs as she slowly slid her fingers upward to her mid-thigh. Her sports bra wasn't helping much with her ample chest. Every time she bent down, her breasts would squeeze together forming an attractive cleavage to the person in front of her. She was wearing a red sports bra with white lines on the sides with matching cycling shorts. She was wearing high heels to train her legs to adapting to the uncomfortable shoes.

Sakura stretched her arms upward then backward. Her well-toned stomach was very much visible to everyone's enjoyment. Her long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail along with her bangs. Her face in full view, the waiters in the bar took time to gaze at her natural beauty and finesse. Her eyes traveled to the red head beside her also performing her routine.

"Hey Setsu."

The red head stopped and turned to her. Her baby blue eyes grew wide in was wearing a royal violet sports bra and cycling shorts. Unlike Sakura, Ino wore white tennis shoes that complimented her flawless legs. Despite the fact that they were all skilled shinobi, the four of them had flawless skin. A heavenly laugh escaped Sakura's lips.

"You look so innocent, Setsu."

"Shut up. What do you want, Shinn?"

Ino stood up and walked to her best friend. Wrapping her arms around her waist. Swinging themselves left and right like a light tango.

"We'll be seeing him tonight for the first time, you know?" Sakura's voice was quiet yet audible.

"Who?" Ino let go of her best friend and poked her cheek.

"Kira." Sakura stopped for a moment. "Let's not get too comfortable."

Ino took a few seconds to respond but responded with a smile. "Gotcha."

"Hey Girls!" both girls turned to the silver haired girl a few feet away from them. She looks like she's smiling.

"What is it, Hikari?" Ino raised a brow at her once timid friend.

"I'll be a waitress tonight. They said that we were understaffed so I decided to volunteer."

"So, you won't be performing with us?" Sakura asked walking over to Hinata.

"Nope, at least, not yet though. I'm still not ready."

"That's fine." Both Sakura and Ino smiled and returned to their practice routine. A few minutes later, another red head entered the room.

The three girls rolled their eyes at the bespectacled girl as she dragged her feet across the room. The three girls chose to keep their distance away from the red head. They thought she was a bit weird with all her bite mark tattoos.

**XXX**

"All right, ladies! Let's bring this house down!" Akira shouted in an energetic tone clapping her hands loudly. It's a full house. Men and women were sitting on their tables chatting and sipping drinks. The backstage buzzed with excitement and panic. The Dj re-runs the soundtracks through his head phones. The waiters and waitresses glided gracefully alone the area. Hinata was one of them.

Her eyes scanned the crowded room searching for the silver-haired target. Her legs danced along the tiny areas as she found herself picking up and delivering orders. A few minutes later, she heard the crowd shouting and clapping. Cool music engulfed the bar.

Her eyes turned to Akira, who was at the center of the stage. Her long elegant black dress hugged her curves, long slits from both side showing her long legs covered by thigh high black stockings, long black glittering gloves covered her arms. Her chest showed a generous enough amount of cleavage through the red lace fabric that formed a plunging neckline. Her golden eyes were highlighted with silver eye shadows and her lips were the color of rouge. Her hair curled in a Marilyn Monroe fashion.

_Show a little more, show a little less (_The curtains red velvet curtains opened revealing the dancers posing in different directions. Akira had a deep sultry voice which gave the song a hint of mystery.)

_Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque. (_Just on cue, the smoke machines emitted a thin layer of smoke cover the floor of the stage while the dancers started scattering around the stage. Hinata could see Sakura and Ino both on the left and right side of Akira.)

_Everything you dream of but never can possess. _(The smoke cleared and multi colored lights flashed the stage, giving everyone a full view of the dancer's costume. All the girls seemed to be wearing a red and white corset with white fish net stockings and red stilettos.)

_Nothing's what it seems, welcome to Burlesque. (_Akira stretched her arms sideways and let the dancers take over the stage.)

_Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand__.__(_Akira raised her right arm up to her shoulder. Her wrist twisted slowly until her palm is facing upward.)

_If you got a little extra, oh well, give it to the band. _(Akira's hand twisted upward as her other hand rested on her hip. The index finger of her hand pointed towards her left. The spotlight then focused itself on the band as red background lights flashed behind them.)

_You may not be guilty but you're ready to confess (_The dancers around her waved flirtatiously at the audience as Akira stepped forward winking with her index finger pressed against her lips in a hush action.)

_Tell me what you need, welcome to Burlesque. (_The dancers crossed each other in front of Akira, raising their arms slightly revealing their smooth underarms. Their legs crossed the other in a rhythmic pattern.)

Hinata's eyes widened when they landed on their target. He was indeed a very handsome man. He was simply wearing a black v-neck shirt with dark navy blue jeans and black leather shoes. His clothing made him look like a civilian and not a single track of him being a ninja. His blue eyes seemed to shine every time he moves.

Gathering enough courage, Hinata walked over to the silver haired man and asked. "What will it be sir?"

The silver haired man smirked at her earning him a blush in reply.

"Table for one please." Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine. His voice was so cool and alluring.

"Y-yes. Please follow me." As Hinata lead the silver haired man to his reserved table, Akira continued with her song.

Y_ou can dream of Karin and do it at your risk. (_On cue, Karin slowly slid in front of Akira running her hand along her chest then to her neck as she receives some whistles from the audience.)

The triplets grant you mercy but not your every wish. ( Just then three brunettes caressed their exposed legs and encircled Akira.)

_Shinn keeps you guessing, so cool and statuesque. _(Sakura stood tall, popping her hips to the side. Twisting her foot to a different angle, Sakura positioned herself next to Akira. Her elbow supported by her other hand cupping the joint. Her palm rested against her cheek and her eyes giving off a sultry aura.)

_Behave yourself says Setsu, welcome to Burlesque._ (Ino took a step forward and bent down slightly, letting the audience view a slight preview of her chest. Ino noticed Kira and sent him a wink and a flying kiss.)

_Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand_ (Akira repeated her previous moves while her eyes travelled across the room.)

_If you wanna a little extra, well, you know where I am._ (Akira winked at the audience and gave a smile smirk)

Kira found himself comfortably seated as the silver haired waitress places his order of _Sex On The Beach _to his table. His eyes travelled mischievously from one dancer to another. Then his eyes landed on both Ino and Sakura.

_Something better in the dark is playing with your mind (_The lights dimmed a little showing only the silhouettes of Akira and the dancers moving slowly to the beat.)

_There's nothing in the days, that's just the bump and grind. (_The background then showed red and white algorithmic patterns as the dancers encircled Akira.)

_Show a little more, show a little less (_Suddenly, Akira does a strip tease by ripping of her dress and showing her red corset.)

_Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque. (_The smoke machine clouded the stage as the lights dimmed then faded. )

The incoherent clapping filled the bar, not only from the audience but also the staff. Hinata's eyes stayed glued to Kira as he, himself, clapped at the performance looking startled Hinata by calling her closer. She obediently complied and walked towards him. Her short black dress hugged her body and her black strapped heels made her look sexier.

**XXX**

"Shinn, someone's calling for you." One of the dancers called out to Sakura as she sat down in front of her vanity mirror fixing her make up.

"Who?" she raised her brow at her fellow dancer.

"It's a hot guy. Just get in there!"

Out of curiosity, Sakura stood up and followed her companion. She didn't know if this someone was someone who could be trusted, or just some pervert who wants to take advantage of her. Either would work since she knows she can take care of herself. She followed the girl in front of her outside of two storey building. Sakura decided to put her guard up but still mask her chakra.

"He said he'll meet you here." With that the dancer left closing the door, leaving Sakura outside the building wearing only a corset.

Sakura cursed under her breath thinking this is some sick joke by a sick person. She waltz over to the door and as her hand reached the knob she felt a large hand hover over hers. Thinking quickly, Sakura turned around and her Teal Eyes met dark obsidians. Their noses were touching and their lips were only a few milimeters apart. If Sakura were to move, then they would be kissing this very moment.

"_Sasuke-kun…" _she thought to herself.

**XXX**

**So, how was this guys? I wanted to make the dance exciting and sultry. I'm not really good at describing choreography. Hehe. Anyways, I used Welcome to Burlesque in this chapter. I changed Coco to Karin. Jessie to Shinn and Georgia to Setsu. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. **

**And what's this? Sasuke and Sakura are together outside the building? And Sakura's just wearing a corset? What's gonna happen next? Tune in for the next chapter! I promise. The next chapter will be uploaded this week since it's my birthday week! Hurray! My birthday is actually on Saturday, the 26****th****.LOL**

**Review! Fave! And Follow! Thank you~ 3**


	9. Chapter 8: Shiroi Kira

Previously on Burlesque…

"_Shinn, someone's calling for you." One of the dancers called out to Sakura as she sat down in front of her vanity mirror fixing her make up._

"_Who?" she raised her brow at her fellow dancer._

"_It's a hot guy. Just get in there!"_

_Out of curiosity, Sakura stood up and followed her companion. She didn't know if this someone was someone who could be trusted, or just some pervert who wants to take advantage of her. Either would work since she knows she can take care of herself. She followed the girl in front of her outside of two storey building. Sakura decided to put her guard up but still mask her chakra._

"_He said he'll meet you here." With that the dancer left closing the door, leaving Sakura outside the building wearing only a corset._

_Sakura cursed under her breath thinking this is some sick joke by a sick person. She waltz over to the door and as her hand reached the knob she felt a large hand hover over hers. Thinking quickly, Sakura turned around and her Teal Eyes met dark obsidians. Their noses were touching and their lips were only a few milimeters apart. If Sakura were to move, then they would be kissing this very moment._

"_Sasuke-kun…" she thought to herself._

**XXX**

The dark haired man just stared into her teal colored eyes. His eyes were like supernovas, deadly and beautiful. She just stood there, nose to nose with the man she was…still in love with. He looks different from the last time she saw him. She only had a quick glance at him before but now it's like she's sitting in an empty theatre and the large screen she all to herself. From afar he looks like a black angel, lonesome, broken and unsure. Up close she could see all his features, beside his perfectly aristocratic nose, Sakura could see faint marks of battle scars. This made her realize that no matter how beautiful something is, there will always be an ugly side to it. This made her frown.

"Is there something wrong, miss?" she flinched. It's been so long, yet he still makes her feel this way. She eyed him nervously and gave him a weak smile. Even after all those years of ANBU trainings, her emotions still get in the way. Like how it is right now, she can't even move, not because she's terrified of death, but terrified of being broken once more.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Sasu- sir!" taking a step back she waved her hands in front of her in a fast pace.

He raised a brow at this mysterious girl. Does she know him? Was she about to say his name? Or that was just a slip of the tongue. She somehow reminds him of someone. Someone he knew very well. If he could just give this girl a pink wig and have her eyes closed, she'd look exactly like Sakura. He knew he should move from his position, but something was stopping him. He felt comfortable; it's a little too odd for Sasuke to feel comfortable around a complete stranger. This woman must've been someone he met then. He couldn't rid himself of the sudden urge he had to touch this woman. This intrigued him.

"Right." Taking a step back, Sasuke let the woman open the door.

Her eyes went wide, so did his. He never expected his hand to have a mind of its own. On her bare shoulder, was Sasuke Uchiha's large and cold hand. She suddenly had this tingling feeling on her skin, goose bumps. She hesitantly turned to face him, mustering enough strength not to break down in front of him, she gave him an innocent look.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

He shook his head. She gave a weak smile and walked. She barely made it pass the door when she heard him ask for her name. It shocked her. Sasuke was never one to ask a girl for her name, usually they would just scream it to the heavens then proclaim that one day their surnames will become Uchiha. She felt a bit silly since she was one of those girls many years ago. If Sasuke did ask for someone's name, it means he means business, serious business.

"Shinn. Hoshino Shinn."

He nodded curtly at her and replied. "I'm Hiyuu Kazuma."

Sakura wasn't supposed to be surprised, but she was. He changed his name. Maybe it is so that he can't be found and remain unrecognizable. To describe Uchiha Sasuke was like describing the feeling of happiness and pain at the same time. Tonight was full of surprises, but it didn't end there. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Boy, was he fast? She felt her heart beat faster and blood rushing to her cheeks. This…isn't Uchiha Sasuke…is it?

Sasuke would love to kick himself later because of his actions. Good thing he was undercover tonight, else someone might have recognized him. He still kept his appearance, but the sudden kiss on her hand made him want to kill himself. He wasn't himself in front of this strange girl. He's never one to be a gentleman, let alone kiss some random girl's hand. Since he started this, he's going to finish this. No backing out now. It took him all his willpower to motion a wink at the beautiful yet barely dressed blonde in front of him.

He let go of her hand and fixed his posture. He was hovering over her. Not that much since she's wearing heels. His eyes didn't meet hers. They were fixed else, where, her half-naked body. Why he was staring, his brains didn't know, but his hormones did. All those years of revenge seeking left him emotionally and sexually constipated.

Sakura's eyes focused on his lips. She wanted to kiss him badly, but knew that she couldn't. Forcing a frown from appearing on her face Sakura focused on another part of him. His eyes, where were they looking at? Then it hit her. She was standing half-naked in front of him. She had two non-deadly options; one, to cover her body and two, slap him. She went with the former.

"You do know that a lot of men already saw you half-naked?"

She tensed up. _Shit! _Turning her heel, Sakura turned her back on Sasuke. Sasuke would never admit it, no. He would never admit he enjoyed looking at her bare back. His hand instinctively landed on her bare upper back. His finger traced her backbone line. She had beautifully soft skin.

Sakura wanted to faint. She wished she were to faint. It isn't every day that you have Sasuke Uchiha caressing your back. Why was the world torturing her? She broke out of her thoughts as she heard someone call her name. Well, Shinn's name. It was amazing that she heard it, despite the fact that it was extremely noisy inside. Maybe she was just desperate to get away from Sasuke.

"E-excuse me, sir. But I need to go back now." With that she clumsily walked away from him. He smirked. He knew she felt awkward and he was having fun with it. Maybe, he could find out more about this intriguing woman.

**XXX**

Hinata swallowed some of her spit as she nervously walked to the backstage. She passed a few dancers chatting as she reached her red head friend. She was fixing her eyeliner and adding concealer on her left arm. The ANBU tattoo was safe, for now. Stretching her arm to tap her friend's shoulder, Hinata saw her reflection. No, it was Hikari's. Hinata realized something. Hikari is supposed to be a bold girl, why did she volunteer to be a waiter? But if she didn't, she never would've seen Kira.

She felt a light tap on her right thigh. Glancing down at the hand, she saw a grinning Ino. Her eyes shot open when someone slapped her behind. Turning around she saw Sakura with a playful face. There were two possible reasons why Sakura was being playful; One, she was just happy and two, she's not feeling well. She knew her friend too well. If she's playful she wants to have fun and laugh hard, this playful Sakura was different. Hinata decided to shake it off, there was something more important than Sakura's mysterious ways.

She decided to pull the two girls and dragged them to the closet. Ino and Sakura gave their friend a look of confusion. Taking a deep breath, Hinata opened her mouth to talk.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san. He's here. While the two of you performed, I started searching the audience for any trace of him. A little later into the song, he walked in."

Ino started jumping up and down excitedly. She grabbed Hinata on both shoulders and started shaking her. "Was he as gorgeous as the picture? I spotted him at the last part of the song but I couldn't see his face clearly. But he's obviously tall!"

"Ino-san…"

"Well?" Ino brought her face closer to Hinata. Hinata couldn't take it. Ino was too cute for words.

"He is…very handsome…" a blush crept on Hinata's cheeks which Sakura and Ino noticed immediately.

"Really? Should we tell Tenten? She's going to be jumping for joy when she sees him!"

" Tenten already knows he's here. She's talking to him right now." Scratching her cheek lightly with her index finger, Hinata brought her tongue out to Ino.

"She met him before you did."

Ino's eyes grew wide as saucers. She knew Hinata was being playful. These are one of those time where you can honestly be happy with your friends.

"Too bad we have to take him out. Such a handsome man…" Hinata and Ino turned to Sakura then frowned.

"Geez forehead, what got you so down on the dumps? Let's enjoy him while we can." Ino winked at her long-time friend.

"You make it sound so perverted." Sakura let out a light laugh. Then her face suddenly turned red when she thought of something.

"Sakura?" they both spoke in unison.

"Hmm?" Acting as if nothing happened to her earlier, she brushed the question looks of her friends off.

"Anyway, Kira seems to be interest in Ino-san.."

Ino could faint. She seriously wanted to. But it wasn't the time to do so. She would wait to faint near Kira. Ino wasn't a slut, she was a bit of a flirt but she knows where to draw the lines.

"Great! Then we-" Sakura got cut off when the sound of the closet door bursting open startled them. They were ninjas for Kami's sake! They shouldn't get surprised at all. But acting that they weren't surprised would make some kind of suspicion arise. They couldn't afford that

The three of them turned to a sweating Karin. How the hell did she find them? Karin on the other hand was sure that she sensed chakra from the closet. Upon opening the door, she confirmed to herself that there were girls with chakras.

Raising her index finger as if she's trying to prove a point, she gasped. She wasn't a good ninja. She was a sensor and that satisfies her, although she did regret not training enough. She certainly lacked stamina. Her red eyes glared at the three girls in front of her. They were trouble, for her and Sasuke. With the kunai she tied on her thigh when she discreetly left the others on their break, she threw them at Sakura who was quick enough to catch the end. Twirling the kunai in her hand, Sakura placed her hand on her hip and focused ¾ of her weight on one of her legs while the other takes the lesser burden. Karin's eyes grew wide when she was sandwiched between the silver haired girl and the red head. The last thing she saw were Sakura's feet walking towards her.

Hinata had knocked out while Ino caught the limped body. Sakura walked over to her friends and bent down. Green chakra glowed from her right hand as she placed them on Karin's head. After a few seconds Sakura stopped and carried Karin bridal style.

"I managed to erase her memory of finding us and sensing our chakra. She must be one heck of a sensor for her to sense our chakra. We masked them completely."

Ino took Karin's arm while Hinata took her legs. Sakura was left to support the middle part of her body. If they saw Sakura carrying Karin alone, they would be suspicious of her strength. They would have to make it believable.

A crowd of girls surrounded Sakura, Ino and Hinata. One of them called to one of the bouncers and asked for help on taking the red head to the hospital. As the crowd dismissed, Akira approached the three girls with a raised brow.

"What happened?"

The three girls turned to each other and nodded.

"She was gasping for air when we found her." It was true, Karin was catching her breath when she intruded on the girls. Ino's eyes met Akira's. Ino was the best liar of them all. Sakura had to hand it to Ino, she was good.

"Why?"

"We don't know, exactly. She was saying something like she was tired, or was she hyperventilating?" Ino turned to Sakura and Hinata who just shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing you girls found her. I'm going to visit her at the hospital later. The show must go on." She paused then gave Ino a worried look. "Kira wants to meet you. He's at table 21. That's his usual table."

With that Akira left to change and went out the stage again. The girls were given a schedule on their performances. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were to perform together after every 4 numbers. This gave them atleast 40 minutes to change and relax. Sakura and Hinata turned to Ino and gave her an encouraged look. Ino nodded and headed out the front.

Hinata tugged Sakura's arm which made Sakura turn to her curiously.

"What is it, Hinata?" They all knew they should use their codenames but old habits die hard.

"We need to talk, Sakura-san." Sakura knew this was serious. Hinata had look on her. The look she had on when she took a blow for Neji. Neji never did forgive himself for letting his cousin save his sorry ass. Hinata just told him that she was simply repaying him.

**XXX**

Tenten was having a hard time restraining herself from impaling the man in front of her. Kira may be eye-candy but his hands were anything but still. While they were conversing, the silver haired bachelor decided that his hands were itching to touch some female skin. Unfortunately for her, she was the closest female within his range. His hands caressed her thigh, then her back, her arms, then her face. Nobody can touch her like that but Neji. She did lose her innocence to Neji a year ago during one of their missions and Lee was training elsewhere with Gai. It was out of an impulse they both had. Apparently, Neji had a fondness of her since their genin days. She requited his feelings shortly after they got promoted.

"So, miss Yuuki, can I call you snow angel?"

Tenten tried her hardest not to twitch. She was annoyed. But she had a mission and the target was this annoying man.

"Yes, you may, White-kun."

A smirk emerged from his lips. Tenten wanted to lick her lips but the power of annoyance won. She just sat there like a lady talking to one of her house guests.

"Snow Angel, how long have you been working here? I've never seen you before."

"I just started working her over a week ago. I ran away from home since my parents would force me to marry some old bag."

"I feel sorry for you, Snow Angel. But why Ame?" this man was annoying.

"A close friend of mine knows the club owner, Takuma. She said that they had a job opening so we decided to join in. Unlike my friends though, I'm not a dancer. I'm his assistant."

"I see. Say, Snow Angel" _'I swear, if this guy keeps on calling me Snow Angel, I'd castrate him!' _Tenten turned to him like an innocent girl. "Is the red headed dancer a friend of yours?"

Tenten raised a brow at him. "Which red head? I believe there are two of them."

There was Ino who was obviously attractive and then there was Karin who was also attractive but couldn't compare to Ino. Tenten wondered what man in their right mind would take Karin? If he was interested in Ino, then it would make things easier for them.

"The one with blue eyes." _'Ino! Bingo!'_

"Setsu? Yes she is. Why do you ask?"

The silver haired man moved closer to Tenten than she could ever feel comfortable. His hand on her cheek sent her chills down her spine. He was cupping her face.

"Don't get jeaous, Snow Angel. You'll get a piece of me too." He winked. Oh Kami forbid Tenten from neutering this gorgeous man.

Deciding that she should play along, Tenten crossed her legs seductively and bent over to Kira. Running her finger on his biceps, she locked eyes with Kira. Her brown eyes gave a sultry stare at the blue eyed man. She knew she would hate herself for this, but she closed her distance with the blue eyed angel. When their lips almost met, Tenten backed away slowly and winked at him playfully.

"None for you, White-kun." Sticking tongue out playfully, Tenten wanted to hurl. God she hated this man. At least she won't get distracted by his gorgeous looks.

Kira growled playfully then took her slender hand and caressed it. "You're good, Snow Angel."

"Eep!" Tenten was surprised by her outburst. Kira was nibbling on her finger. '_He really is a womanizer.'_

Tenten slowly pulled her hand away distanced herself from before he could jump her. This was really bad…

"Yuuki!" Tenten turned her head to the direction of the voice. A grin appeared on her face as Ino approached them. _Thank you Ino!_

Kira stood up and approached Ino. He extended a hand to her which she held amused. The man bowed down and kissed her hand. Ino let out a light giggle and winked at the man before her.

"Yuuki, can you leave us alone for a while?" Ino winked at her friend who gave her a 'thank you so much for the save' look.

Tenten nodded and headed backstage. She still had to manage the girls since Akira was busy and Takuma was nowhere to be found.

**XXX**

Suigetsu restrained himself from throwing Karin into the nearby river. Man was she a pain in the ass. What got into her and made her decide to just pass out on a mission? He would never know.

He was having such a fun time watching the gorgeous girls dance when he saw one of the bouncers carry Karin. He followed their direction and knocked the bouncer out. Throwing Karin over his shoulders, he knew something was up.

Maybe she found the Konoha nins and they knocked her out and left her? His eyes caught sight of Sasuke watching the river from a bridge. Walking over to him with Karin on one of his shoulders he called out to Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke! Looks like our_ toy_ passed out." Sasuke raised a brow at his silver haired companion.

"I found her being carried by the club bouncer. They said she passed out after she was hyperventilating."

Sasuke stayed quiet and continued to stare at the flowing water.

"Do you think one of the Konoha nins found out about her and knocked her out ?" Suigetsu paused for a moment the decided to drop the unconscious Karin on the wooden bridge. He made sure that her head was safe though.

"What kind of person knocks out a girl and leaves her there?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke curiously. He didn't know what Sasuke did.

Sasuke's thoughts changed from the alluring blonde to the bright and smiling pink haired girl. He remembered what he did that night.

' _I… I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why… I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… Please stay here with me… If that is not possible, then please take me with you… ' a crying genin Sakura yelled at the middle of the night._

_The young Sasuke stopped on his tracks and turned to her. "After all this time, you're still annoying."_

_Sakura panicked and took a step forward. "Don't go! If you go, I will scream out loud and…"_

_In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind her. His thought scrambled on words he could use to comfort her. All that came out _was_…"Sakura. Thank you. " the he added pressure on one her pressure points and knocked her out cold._

_Carrying her bridal style, he couldn't just let his friend stay on the ground, he laid her down on the stone bench. Seeing a strand of hair cover her face, he pushed it back and looked at his fallen friend. Thinking this will be the last time he'll see here in a while, he did the unthinkable. He kissed her nose. Then left._

**XXX**

**Hiyuu- got that name from Hiyuu Tatsuma from Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpouchou**

**Kazuma- Kazuma Yagami from Kaze no Stigma**

**Yuuki means snow :3**

**Oooh, so what do you guys think? Happy 5k views! 50+ reviews! 50+ follows and 30+ favorites! I love you all! One of the anons made me really happy when he/she said that this storyline should be in the actual anime. I'm so flattered and happy! Thank you guys so much for the support and love! This is my first 3k+ word chapter! Hurray! I hope you guys enjoy! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Don't forget to vote for your choice on Ino's man! Shikamaru has 6 votes, Kira has 1 and Sai has none! SAIINO lovers where are you? SHIKAINO lovers keep it up! KIRAINO fans, keep supporting! **

**Again, LOVE YOU ALL! And thank you for the early birthday greetings! ^^**


	10. Chapter 9: Midnight Grace

Previously on Burlesque…

_Suigetsu restrained himself from throwing Karin into the nearby river. Man was she a pain in the ass. What got into her and made her decide to just pass out on a mission? He would never know._

_He was having such a fun time watching the gorgeous girls dance when he saw one of the bouncers carry Karin. He followed their direction and knocked the bouncer out. Throwing Karin over his shoulders, he knew something was up._

_Maybe she found the Konoha nins and they knocked her out and left her? His eyes caught sight of Sasuke watching the river from a bridge. Walking over to him with Karin on one of his shoulders he called out to Sasuke._

"_Oi, Sasuke! Looks like our toy passed out." Sasuke raised a brow at his silver haired companion._

"_I found her being carried by the club bouncer. They said she passed out after she was hyperventilating."_

_Sasuke stayed quiet and continued to stare at the flowing water. _

"_Do you think one of the Konoha nins found out about her and knocked her out ?" Suigetsu paused for a moment the decided to drop the unconscious Karin on the wooden bridge. He made sure that her head was safe though._

"_What kind of person knocks out a girl and leaves her there?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke curiously. He didn't know what Sasuke did. _

**XXX**

Her baby blue eyes sparkled under his gaze. Her flawless skin glowed with the stage lights. Her red hair fell to her smiling face. Her French tipped nails trailed along the silver haired man's well-toned arms. Her eyes narrowed seductively as she brought her finger to her lips and bit the tip. Winking at the man in front of her, she felt a warm sensation on her exposed thigh. His hand had caressed her thigh slowly going upwards. She resisted the urge to flinch instead kept a calm façade.

"Kira-sama…" her voice was so silky and seductive, he couldn't help but smirk. The smirk on his face soon faded while she spoke. "Aren't we a bit too impatient?" Removing his hand from her thigh.

She was teasing him. He knew it. No woman ever resisted his charms, then why could this one? Shiroi Kira never lost his charm. Never.

"I was just testing you…" her eyes widened slightly, her fingers stopped moving, taken aback by his words. Did he find out? It's too soon to have their cover blown. She inhaled sharply, her body stiffened then relaxed after he continued. "Are you really not interested in me, Snow Flower?"

Her heart almost melted, then her eyes glued to his gorgeous face. Her felt her throat become dry as she struggled to find her words. Her mouth slightly parted. How could this man whom she barely even knew, have such an enchanting effect on her. A smirked formed on his luscious lips once more.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Snow Flower." His blue eyes, clear and calm observed her reactions. Collecting her thoughts, Ino pushed herself closer to the silver haired man.

"And you, have a way with words, Kira-sama." Her voice sent shivers down his spine, the good kind. The one he missed having for a very long time. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, Kira instantly recognized her well-built stomach. His mind went over the countless possibilities of her hard abdomen; he decided to brush it off, for now.

"May I say, Snow Flower, you are quiet the gem. A ruby among rhinestones." She felt his hot breathe on her neck as it travelled up to her jaw line. She felt soft lips being pressed against the skin below her ear. This man doesn't know the meaning of personal space, but then again, she doesn't mind having him invade hers.

"How many ladies have you used that on? Why a ruby? Why not a diamond?" she arched her red dyed brow at him.

His mouth reached her ear and nibbled them gently as he pulled the red head closer to him. Carefully placing her on her lap, he runs his hands down her bare back.

"Do you not know?" she felt a smirk form on his lips as he gently blew into her ear.

"Know of what, Kira-sama?" she voiced out innocently.

"A ruby, my sweet flower, is the queen of all gems. She is the most beautiful of all. The red in her brings out the fire in a person's soul. The fire that lights desires, uncontrollable desires. The diamond may be what most people consider the most beautiful, but for me, it would be the ruby, my Queen."

She was speechless. She felt his lips trail from her ear lobe down to her neck. Her hand clumsily placed on his hard pecked chest, a slight moan escaped her lips as she tried to push the sex god away. He noticed the slight force on his chest and ceased kissing her. His eyes stared into her sapphire like eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. His nose crinkled a bit as he stared at her in slight disbelief. She's resisting him.

She felt her heart break seeing him disappointed. It's like looking at a puppy who lost its mother. She cursed herself for letting him get under her skin that soon. Thinking of a way to keep him interested in her, she smacked her lips with his then hopped off his lap. The man was left dumbfounded, one moment she was pushing him away, the next she kissed him without a second thought. His eyes followed her graceful figure walking away from him. Before he lost sight of her, he felt his heart beat fast when she turned around and sent him a flying kiss.

"So interesting.." a smirk appeared on his lips and stayed there the entire night.

**XXX**

"This is taking us way too long!" shouted a yellow blob. No it's not a slimy bug, it's just Naruto rolling on the dirt.

The three male ninjas sweat dropped at the future hokage's antics.

"You know, Dickless. Rolling on dirt won't make things faster." the dark haired artist shrugged as he finished placing his tent.

"You know, Naruto. If we rush, wouldn't have much energy anymore. We don't know if there are enemies around this area also. Speaking of which, Neji."

With a quick nod, Neji eyes went pure white while veins started appearing near his eye sockets.

"None so far, Nara."

Rubbing his head and muttering troublesome Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and kicked his back.

"OW! What was that for, Shikamaru?" complained Naruto while rubbing his sore back as he sat up.

"Get up, wash yourself and get a good night's sleep. I'll take first watch."

Naruto nodded hesitantly and proceeded to the nearby river. Soaking his body in cold water seemed like a good idea at the start. His felt his skin crawl and create goosebumps. The ends of his hair stood straight and his…err...shrunk…squishy?

"Well, you do have one. But it's just too small to satisfy a woman."

Naruto's neck slowly turn 180 degrees, like Emily Rose, to the source. His eyes were acute triangles while his mouth had his teeth grit.

"S-SAI!"

"Yes, micro-dick?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" pointing an accusing finger at Sai, then his eyes widen when he saw Sai scribbling on his sketch pad. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Drawing you and your not-so-naked glory." Sai's face remained blank and his fingers moves skilfully along the paper.

"SAI! GIVE IT BACK!" Naruto stomped off towards Sai , forgetting that he was butt-naked.

"Try not to move, Micro-dick. I'm going to give this to Hyuuga-san afterwards…"

Naruto flinched and quickly ran off to the river and soaked himself once more. Ignoring the icy chills it gave him.

"Like Neji would want something like that!"

"I'm talking about Wonder Boobs."

Blood rushed to Naruto's head and exited as steam through his ears.

"What did you just call Hinata?"

"Wonder Boobs. I wonder how she got those boobs to be so big and your penis to be so…small…"

A shout of frustration

Neji and Shikamaru shook their head and tsked. Poor Naruto…

**XXX**

Sakura sat near the window that night, while her friends were fast asleep with smiles on their faces. Sakura contemplated on her conversation with Hinata earlier.

"_Shinn, is there something that you need to tell me?" the silver haired girl arched her brow at her blonde friend. _

_Sakura smiled back hesitantly and gave her friend a clumsy nod._

"_Shinn, don't lie to me."_

_Sakura's heart started pounding, she didn't like lying to Hinata. Hinata never lied to her. She never wronged her. She even helped her blonde teammate realize his real feelings. Why should she keep this secret?_

"_It's too early to say, Hikari."_

_Hinata raised her perfectly sculpted brow at her friend. She was never one to put her nose in other peoples' business, but this was Sakura. She knows, that beneath her tough exterior, is a broken person, longing to see her loved one come back from the darkness._

"_Shinn, please. Tell me" her voice cracked. She couldn't hide the worry she felt for her dear friend. _

"_I will. But not right now." A sad smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Maybe, if I'm absolutely sure. I will tell you, until then…please ignore it"_

"_Shinn…"_

_Pulling her friend into a tight hug, Sakura's felt lighter. _

"_Even though I've been through so much…Even though I tried moving on…I'm still a weak little girl inside."_

_She felt Hinata hug back and whisper "You were never weak, Sakura. You're an ANBU, you're a Medic, you're my best friend."_

"_Thank you…Hinata…"_

_Hinata pulled back and cupped her friends face. "You'll be fine. You'll do great."_

_Under the bad lighting, Hinata's eyes still glowed like fire. Sakura knew, this was once the timid girl who was always a disappointment in her father's eyes. Now,a strong and feared kunoichi._

"_Hikari, maybe we should go back to our posts now."_

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared out the window. Glancing at her friends who were asleep, Sakura took this chance to change and head out.

The streets were quiet, barely any people passing by. Ofcourse, who in their right mind would take a walk at midnight? Well, for one Sasuke. But that dude was messed up.

Her black knee high boots made the faintest sound. Her beige colored cashmere hugged her body well enough to give and take some imagination. Her brown pants warmed her legs while she walked around Ame holding an umbrella.

"It's raining again…" moving her umbrella to the side, Sakura lifted her face to meet the rain drops. Somehow, the weather would always side with her feelings. And tonight, she was feeling sad.

Drops of rain trickled down her face as she absorbs the cool feeling it gave her, calming her.

"Aren't you going to get sick from that?"

Sakura flinched and held the umbrella over her head once again. Her green eyes narrowed at the person in front of her, her hands clenching the metal body of the umbrella almost crushing it.

"Hiyuu-kun.." _'Sasuke-kun…'_

Sasuke stood in front of her wearing a blue jacket over a plain white shirt. His pants fit his perfectly formed legs, not too loose and not too tight. His blue shoes were muddy from the rain. His face carried a look of concern.

"Hoshino-san, you really should take care of yourself"

Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in a small café nearby which opened 24 hours.

"Thank you, Hiyuu-kun. But I can take of myself, I'll be fine." A smile formed on her lips as the scent of hot coffee entered her nostrils.

Sasuke smirked at her, amused. She really does resemble Sakura. In more ways than he ever imagined. A faint clatter could be heard from his table as the waitress places his coffee in front of him.

"I'd rather you call me Kazuma."

A blush crept on Sakura's cheeks. Lowering her head to gaze at the hot coffee in front of her, she wanted to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

She never imagined that she would be on a date…err…yes, date with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kazuma-kun…"

Sasuke tilted his head a bit to the left and gave her a confused look.

"Is there something the matter, Hoshino-san?"

"Shinn."

"Shinn then?"

"Not really…"

"You're flustered."

Her eyes widened but reverted back to its original size as she caressed the sides of her coffee cup feeling the warmth it gave her.

"I'm just cold…"

"Then drink your coffee. I don't want you sick."

A quiet heartily laugh escaped her lips. She looked at him lovingly and smiled.

"You seem so caring to a complete stranger, Kazuma-kun."

A smirk formed on his lips as he chuckled faintly.

A blush made its way to Sakura's cheeks.

"I'm only like this to people who interest me…" His dark eyes connected with her synthetically teal ones. His hand brushed a strand of her blond hair away from her face. " You really interest me, Shinn."

Sakura couldn't help but blush scarlet red. Wondering if blushing like this is good for the health.

"Do you live here? I mean, have you been living here your entire life?"

This question caught her off guard, mentally cursing herself.

"Well, actually. I just moved here with my friends not too long ago."

"Oh, I see." Sasuke closed his eyes imagining the person infront of him as the pink haired goddess. He felt his heart flutter then break when the memory of her confession flashed in his mind.

' _I… I love you more than anything!'_

There it goes again. Those words that brought hope into his lonesome life.

_If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it.'_

He never did regret every moment he spent with team 7. Not once.

'_There's nothing I wouldn't do for you!'_

'You already did more than enough, Sakura. More than I can ever repay you.'

'_Please stay here with me… If that is not possible, then please take me with you'_

'If I took you with me, you would've been scarred for life. You would always be in danger. It's better you stay in Konoha. They can protect you. Naruto can protect you…'

"Kazuma-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his eyes slightly soften as his vision cleared. The blond woman infront of him looked worried. The kind of expression a mother would have on her son crying because of a paper cut.

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out for a moment." Her blonde brow arched at him as her eyes shook in worry. " I was beginning to think you fell asleep."

"That would be rude now, wouldn't it?" Taking his cup of coffee and bringing its surface to his lips. His lips slowly part as the warm caffeine entered his mouth only to choke half a second later. Sure he breathes fire, sure he can produce lighting, but his tongue would still be sensitive to hot water, rather, hot coffee.

Sticking out his tongue to Sakura as if he's teasing earned him a suspicious look from her.

"I bunt mah tung"

Sakura's hand immediately met her mouth as she tries to contain her laughter. It's rude to laugh at strangers. Well, Sasuke isn't really a stranger to her. This new Sasuke was very refreshing for her. But this wasn't the Sasuke that she fell in love with.

"Be careful next time then." Her eyes sparkled as he lips parted and her mouth met with the hot caffeine in the same manner as Sasuke. She stook out her tongue to him and gave him a playful wink.

"Yow not alown now."

Her playfulness earned her a glare from the dark haired man. Her eyes met his once again and she could tell there was a hint of amusement from them.

"Yow stoopeep"

Sakura punched his arm playfully and laughed. Her lips formed a pout as she gave him puppy dog eyes. "Am not."

The shop bell rang as two figures left the café. Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"This is it then. Thanks for the coffee."

Sasuke turned his face away from the gorgeous girl infront of him. A pout forming on his lips, much like the pouts he used to have back in their genin days. Sakura's eyes softened. Oh how she missed those pouts, his arguments with Naruto. His rejection to her invitations, although they were painful, she was glad he wasn't the type to say yes then stood people up.

"You never did answer my question."

His head turned to face her once more. A dark brow arched at her.

"I asked you earlier if you lived here. You spaced out after that."

Sasuke lowered his gaze and found the ground interesting to look at. The pitter patters of the rain droplets made the ground look animate at that moment.

"I'm a traveller."

"Ohh." He could hear the disappointment in her voice. As much as he hate to admit it, he enjoyed her company. Maybe she'll be the reason he'll learn to love again, Sakura must've been married by now, he thought.

"How about a second date? Same place? Same time?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke was asking her out on a date. Her eyes blinked a few times before mouth choked out an audible yes.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Shinn."

Sakura's eyes watched his retreating back. Not an Uchiha symbol in sight. She knew he was proud of his Clan. But pride would have to wait when you have thousands of ninjas after you in their bingo book.

Her lips formed a smile as her cheeks went pink. Her eyes softened and at the same time sparkled at the thought of seeing him again.

**XXX**

**I am sooooo sorry! I hope you guys won't hate me! I'm sorry I didn't update for a century, but my schedule was ultra-hectic. Good thing I had time to write this chapter. I am so sorry once again… I hope you guys liked this fluffy chapter. Hehe.**

**Neji will never die. I refuse to let Neji die. That's why he's alive here. :D**

**Has anyone read the latest Naruto Manga? Chapter 619? Uchiha's treasure love more than Senjus! I'm having SasuSaku feels. /**

**P.S. I am shocked to see so many anon reviews. Last time I saw the reviews they were like around 60, now it reached 86. Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I love you! Hopefully, I won't have such an uptight schedule so I can finish this fic. I have another idea coming up, but I won't post it until I'm done with this.**

**Please keep on voting for you Fave Ino pairing! The deadline will be on the 15****th**** chapter. So fingers crossed for your OTP.**

**When I'm done with this story, I'm going to search for someone to BETA this and make this story a little more sensible. Lol. Sorry again for the looooong wait.**


	11. Chapter 10: Men of Konoha

_Previously on Burlesque…_

"_I'm a traveller."_

"_Ohh." He could hear the disappointment in her voice. As much as he hate to admit it, he enjoyed her company. Maybe she'll be the reason he'll learn to love again, Sakura must've been married by now, he thought._

"_How about a second date? Same place? Same time?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke was asking her out on a date. Her eyes blinked a few times before mouth choked out an audible yes._

"_Great. See you tomorrow, Shinn."_

_Sakura's eyes watched his retreating back. Not an Uchiha symbol in sight. She knew he was proud of his Clan. But pride would have to wait when you have thousands of ninjas after you in their bingo book._

_Her lips formed a smile as her cheeks went pink. Her eyes softened and at the same time sparkled at the thought of seeing him again._

_**XXX**_

He's been irritated for some unknown reason. He doesn't understand his toss and turns every five seconds. He doesn't understand the sweat that rolled down his temples, the numbness of his toes. His blue eyes shot open. He wakes up in cold sweat. He positions himself sitting up.

"What the hell was that?" his curses barely audible to the dark haired ninja beside him.

"It's just a dream."

His blue eyes shift to the artist, then on the ground.

"I know, but I can't remember what it was exactly."

"You were saying Hyuuga-san's name. Is there something that we must know?"

Naruto stopped for a few second to even out his breathing. A soft rustle outside their tent could be heard.

"Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto turned his head towards the young byakugan user.

"My stomach has an unsettling feeling to it."

Neji sighed.

"You really should stop eating ramen. It does things to you."

The blond shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I had this feeling back when the Kyuubi wanted to escape from me."

Neji walked towards him and gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder.

"You're strong, Naruto. We'll be here to help you, if ever that happens again."

A broken smile appeared on Naruto's lips. Nodding to Neji, he went back to sleep.

After his talk with Naruto, Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the area. Doing a triple check before going back to his own tent.

A dark smirk appeared in the shadows along with a sinister intent.

"This is interesting…"

**XXX**

Karin awoke bolting up from her bed with a loud throbbing head. Slowly raising her hands to her head, she massages her temples. _What the hell happened to me…?_

_Karin's eyes sparkled as they landed on silver haired man. It didn't look good on Suigetsu. Heck, nothing looks good on that fish brain. The man was sex personified. Not Suigetsu, no ew she'd rather die, Kira. That man could be every woman's dream, she wouldn't be surprised by the looks the women and some men gave him. His cool structure could rival that of Sasuke's._

_A blush crept on her cheeks as she slowly made her way towards the silver haired man. To her displeasure, he was already being entertained by a silver haired woman. She felt her blood boil, this girl could ruin their plan!_

_Karin's rage disappeared when the silver haired woman left the man. Before attempting to make her move, Karin decided to scan the area for unknown others. _

_And the rest went black._

Narrowing her eyes, Karin felt useless. Could the memory she had lost be important or was it just nonsense that's why she doesn't remember? But then again, she always had a good memory. Something must've happened last night. But what was it?

Her eyes scanned the area. It was her hotel room. Who brought her back? Sasuke? Maybe? Suigetsu, nah. That guy would probably just leave her. Maybe it was Juugo. As large as he is, he's never the cold type. It must be Juugo. But part of her wished it was Sasuke.

She eyes the clock nailed to the wall, it was an elegant ecru. The long hand pointed to the bottom and the short hand pointing to the number 4. It's already dawn. Was she out that long? She was still wearing the clothes she wore last night, she guessed.

Her legs started moving as she found herself to the bathroom door. The sound of running water in the shower echoed throughout the room. Maybe a long bath would help her remember. The water felt good on her skin, especially on her nape. She would check later since she felt light pain from there. As the water cascaded down her body, her skin created goosebumps. Water. Suigetsu._ I swear if that idiot is in this shower right now I'd kick his ass! Calm down Karin. Calm down._

Went the sound of running water stopped, Karin stepped out the shower and dried herself. Walking towards the mirror, she slightly turns her body around enough for her to view her nape. There's a mark. Even if it's faint, it's there. Someone must've knocked her out then erased her memories. But who?

**XXX**

Baby blue eyes stared at the ceiling. The gentle light of the sun enveloped their room. Recalling the events last night Ino felt disgusted and at the same time satisfied. She's never left a man like that hanging before. She giggles to herself. Turning her head to the sides, she finds her friends fast asleep. She was getting used to their new looks. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

Closing her eyes once again, her mind slowly drifted to thoughts of the silver haired man.

_A light force of wind caressed her face as she sat down under an oak tree. To her left was a man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes bore into hers. She felt her legs weaken. This man is amazing. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Breaking the eye contact, Ino bites her lip. When she looked back up, her eyes met with deep onyx._

"_Hey Beautiful"_

"_Sa-Sai? Where's Kira?"_

_The former root member merely tilted his head._

"_Who's Kira? I've been sitting her with you all this time."_

_Ino choked on her spit. Sai was with her the whole time? Wasn't it Kira? She could still remember his cool blue eyes. Looking away from the dark haired man beside her she blushed. She actually thought Sai was Kira. Is this a joke or something._

"_You tell me." _

_The once deep voice was replaced with a lazy tone. Turning her head back to the man beside her, her eyes landed on the brown eyed man lying on the grass watching the clouds._

"_Shika?"_

"_Get your fat ass up"_

Immediately Ino's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes a bit blurry but quickly adjusted to the blonde girl in

front of her. A scowl formed on her lips a she blew her bangs back.

"Forehead! What's the deal?!"

Blue eyes glared daggers to green ones.

"Ino, it's already 7:30! You have twenty minutes to get ready else we'll be late!"

Ino buried her head under the pillow and groaned.

"Late for what?" It was obvious Ino woke up on the wrong side of the side bed.

"Our job? Remember? Tenten and Hinata are already done. You're the only one that's too much of a pig can't get up on time." Ino noticed Sakura's weird pause then red tinted her cheeks when Sakura's voice started giving out a suggestive tone. "Ino…What did you dream of? Kira? Sai? Or….Shikamaru?"

Ino could feel the mischievous grin form on her best friend's lips.

She bolted out the bed and huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Bringing her shoulders back sucking her tummy in.

"Twenty minutes, pig"

Ino's eyes widened and just like that she sped off to the shower.

**XXX**

Ino was miserable. She woke up early then fell asleep only to dream about three men. Then being rudely interrupted by her best friend before being teased. What's worse, she didn't get to prepare much and Sakura, who was walking alongside her, was glowing.

"Oi, Shinn." Sakura merely turned her to Ino while a small smile on her face.

"Did something happen last night?" The red head raised a brow at her.

"Not really" Sakura answered before walking faster. Humming to a sweet tune.

Ino couldn't help but feel suspicious of her best friend's weird behaviour. Seeing as how Sakura was ahead of her a few meters, her feet moved faster. "I know something's up forehead."

Sakura raised a blonde brow at her friend. "What are you talking about? Anyway, aren't I suppose to ask you that question? Shika?"

Sakura's teasing earned her a blush from the young Yamanaka. "I did not say his name."

"Ofcourse you didn't say it. You moaned it. You were like 'Mmmmhmm, Sai…..Shika….'" This time Sakura's grin reached her eyes.

"Shut it."

"Anyways, what happened with Kira last night"

Ino paused then proceeded to tell her tale…

_My baby blue eyes sparkled under his gaze. My flawless skin glowed with the stage lights. My red hair fell to my smiling face._

"Wait! My? Are you telling me a story here?"

"Just shut up and listen to this beautiful Setsu"

"Fine."

"Ahem…"

_My French tipped nails trailed along the silver haired man's well-toned arms. And I tell you forehead, his arms are just so ripped and sexy. My eyes narrowed seductively as I brought my finger to my lips and bit the tip. Winking at the man in front of me, I felt a warm sensation on my exposed thighs. His hand had caressed her thigh slowly going upwards._

"Don't tell me this is some sort of porno, pig!"

"Would you let me finish?"

_I resisted the urge to flinch instead kept a calm façade. _

"_Kira-sama…" my voice was so silky and seductive, he couldn't help but smirk. The smirk on his face soon faded while I spoke. "Aren't we a bit too impatient?" I said as I removed his hand from my thigh._

_I was teasing him. He knew it. He probably thought 'No woman ever resisted his charms, then why could this one? Shiroi Kira never lost his charm. Never.' Ha! Guess again sexy bastard!_

"You just called him a sexy bastard."

"_I was just testing you…" my eyes widened slightly,I felt my fingers stop their movement, I taken aback by his words. Did he find out? It's too soon to have our cover blown. I inhaled sharply, my body stiffened then relaxed after he continued. "Are you really not interested in me, Snow Flower?"_

Sakura chokes. "Snow Flower? Haha!"

_My heart almost melted, then my eyes glued to his gorgeous face. I felt my throat become dry as I struggled to find my words. My mouth slightly parted. How could this man whom I barely even knew, have such an enchanting effect on me? A smirked formed on his luscious lips once more._

"_You have such beautiful eyes, Snow Flower." His blue eyes, clear and calm observed my reactions Which I was unaware of. Collecting my thoughts, I pushed myself closer to the silver haired man. _

"_And you, have a way with words, Kira-sama." My voice sent shivers down his spine, the good kind. _

"How would you know, pig?"

"I could feel him tense, forehead."

_The one he missed having for a very long time. Wrapping his arms around my slim waist, Kira 's eyes were glued to my ever so sexy well-built stomach. I didn't know what he was thinking but his eyes were glazed. _

"_May I say, Snow Flower, you are quiet the gem. A ruby, among rhinestones." I felt his hot breathe on my neck as it travelled up to my jaw line. I felt soft lips being pressed against the skin below my ear. This man doesn't know the meaning of personal space, but then again, i don't mind having him invade me._

"That sounds so wrong and disgusting"

"_How many ladies have you used that on? Why a ruby? Why not a diamond?" I arched my red dyed brow at him._

_His mouth reached my ear and nibbled them gently as he pulled me closer to him. Carefully placing me on his lap, he runs his hands down my bare back._

"_Do you not know?" I felt a smirk form on his lips as he gently blew into my ear._

"_Know of what, Kira-sama?" I voiced out innocently._

"_A ruby, my sweet flower, is the queen of all gems. She is the most beautiful of all. The red in her brings out the fire in a person's soul. The fire that lights desires, uncontrollable desires. The diamond may be what most people consider the most beautiful, but for me, it would be the ruby, my Queen."_

_I was speechless. I felt his lips trail from my ear lobe down to my neck. My hand clumsily placed on his hard pecked chest, a slight moan escaped my lips as I tried to push the sex god away. He noticed the slight force on his chest and ceased kissing my. His eyes stared into my sapphire like eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. His nose crinkled a bit as he stared at me in slight disbelief. I was resisting him._

_I felt my heart break seeing him disappointed. It's like looking at a puppy who lost its mommy. I cursed myself for letting him get under my skin that soon. Thinking of a way to keep him interested in my, I smacked my lips into his then hopped off his lap. I sent him a flying kiss before waltzing away!_

"My, pig, you sure are such a poet." Sakura's voice was sarcastic. But Ino failed to notice this since she was daydreaming about Kira. Ino felt a strong force hit her nose, to her surprise and embarrassment, she bumped into a pole. 'I'm such a great ninja!' she thought with sarcasm.

It wasn't long until the two of them reached the club. Tenten and Hinata decided to go on ahead since Ino was taking forever in the shower.

As girls walked into the club, they were greeted by a silver haired man with purple eyes.

"Hey! I'm new here. They said I could be the new bartender!" bringing his hand forward as he gave the girls a toothy grin. More like a shark-like grin. Normally they would've been scared, but at least this guy looked closer to a human than Kisame.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled along with Ino as they shook the man's hand. "I'm Shinn and this red head next to me is Setsuka"

"Call me Setsu" Ino smiled. "Your name is?"

"Suigetsu."

**XXX**

"_Where were you Sasuke?" Suigetsu stood near the windows leaning against the solid wall, arms crossed._

_Sasuke merely glanced at the silver haired man then proceeded to his bed._

"_Hey! I'm asking a question here!" Suigetsu raised his hand in the air, exasperated._

_Sasuke turned to the man and glared. "My whereabouts and my business are not yours. Stay out of it."_

_Suigetsu gave up and slumped back to his bed. A long sighed escaped his lips. "Seriously Sasuke. We're your team mates, you could've at least told us where you were."_

"_Don't talk to me as if you really know or care. Like I said before, stay out of it." His tone was cold. Suigetsu knew there's probably no one in this world who could put up with this bastards warped up personality._

"_Suigetsu, join the club tomorrow. Make sure Karin succeeds. We don't need another knocked out Karin. It's wasting too much time for us."_

_Juugo felt the urge to join in the conversation but he figured that it would be best if he remained quiet and pretended that he was asleep. It was almost two in the morning. He needed rest. He figured maybe Sasuke was up to something, but he'd rather keep quiet. The young Uchiha's mood seemed to have lightened compared to before. Juugo slept with a smile on his face._

**XXX**

Hikari doesn't mind the sensual movements of the dance, but Hinata does. Maybe it was a bad choice after all. She's never done anything so open showy. Her silver hair tied in a high ponytail. Hinata repeats the movements as instructed.

It's been a long day. She woke up to Ino mumbling something in her sleep but she didn't mind it that much. Okay she did. Not only that but their target gave her Goosebumps everytime he takes a glance at her. It was surely a long night. She sure was happy when Tenten arrived. Tired and feeling somewhat invaded, Hinata felt the need to meet her bed and lay there for all eternity. Maybe not eternity, then she wouldn't be able to see Naruto-kun again.

Hinata sighs. She really doesn't know how to go with this seductive approach. She may have the body, but she has the grace of well brought up woman. They were given a twenty minute break. Hinata proceeds outside. Taking a deep breath with her. She felt someone brush against her shoulder, as she turns her eyes widen in shock. Before her eyes stands the handsome blonde man with whiskered cheeks, wearing the standard shinobi uniform.

Naruto and the guys arrived earlier than expected. Maybe it was because Neji was pushing them to get there soon if not for the incident earlier that day. The group split up searching for an inn that can accommodate all four of them. Walking down the busy street, Naruto's mind drifted off to the dark haired lady he'll soon see again. A smile crept up his lips as he imagines the young Hyuuga running towards him encasing him in a tight embrace. While Naruto was much too busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice his shoulder brush past against a civilians. His train of thoughts stopped as he turned his heels to the opposite direction remembering something about shopping for proper food, in Naruto's definition, Ramen.

His blue eyes landed on the silver haired girl with a blush that ran across her cheeks as her eyes looked shocked. She was pretty darn beautiful, but Naruto had other things to worry about. A gave the girl a smile and proceeded to walk away. As he passed by the girl, he heard the faintest call of his name. "Naruto-kun" The voice was oddly too familiar and because this girl knows him, maybe she wasn't a civilian after all. Naruto stopped on his tracks and turned to her once again.

"Excuse me, miss." The girls eyes were fixed on his, they were a lovely shade of green, but Naruto felt something wrong with this girl. It wasn't his business to this stranger's. "How do you know me?" he point a finger at himself giving her a small yet adorable pout.

The girl immediately turned away. Then shyly returned her gaze to his blue eyes. Kami, she missed looking at those blue eyes. Hearing that soothing voice, it wasn't soothing for most but for her, it was the best. The best of all, his cheeky grins. She loves this man. She doesn't want to lie, but for the sake of the mission she had too. Even if she had to deceive Naruto.

"You're Konoha's village hero. Am I correct?" she smiles at him weakly. He replies with his famous foxy grin.

"I'm nothing special. Just your ordinary shinobi"

To say Hinata was surprised is an understatement. Naruto would usually flaunt his success to the whole world. Maybe he's chang-

"Whose going to be the nect Hokage! Believe it!"

Okay so she spoke too soon.

"People say you're obnoxious"

A smirk emerged from her lips.

Naruto blinked. This girl seems to be the bitchy type. He had a feeling she was nice. Guess he was wrong. He's usually right when it comes to people's personalities. He was always able to tell who was friendly and who wasn't.

"I think so, too."

Naruto raised a blond brow at this silver haired girl. Why does it feel like he knows her? Like he's been close to her before.

"Are you insulting me?"

'Keep calm, Hinata. You can't let Naruto-kun get suspicious of you'

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Deciding that fighting this girl would be useless, he shrugged and started walking away. He had this weird feeling that walking away would be a bad decision. Turning his head slightly, his eyes landed on a faint mark on the girl's arm.

'Is that an ANBU tatoo?'

**XXX**

Shikamaru sighed. For him, chasing after Ino and the girls are troublesome. But they are his friends and he treats most of them like sisters. Most of them. He would be considered a missing-nin if he doesn't return soon. Being labeled as a missing-nin would be troublesome. Trial, papers, possibly time in a jail cell, all troublesome. Sometimes he wishes that we would be just another ordinary teenager. But lo, he is a ninja. One of the top strategists of Konoha. Why can't that troublesome woman stay out of trouble for once?

Dragging his feet, Shikamaru found himself in front of a complex. Would they need to stay long? He's sure the Hokage will send a search party for her strongest shinobis. His eyes landed on a tall blonde. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as observed the girl. Blonde hair, brown eyes, moves like a guy, make up on the arm. Why this girl put make up on her arm? To conceal a scar? Maybe. Or hide something important. Then his eyes landed on the girl's ankle. A scar the same width of a kunai.

His memory from a mission about four months ago flashed in front of him. He remembered the time he was ordered to assassinate a drug pusher along with Lee and Tenten. Out of the three, Tenten was the only one who returned with an injury. Apparently, the pusher had ninja body guards. One of them stabbed Tenten's ankle. Tenten. That blonde girl could possibly Tenten. Then again, that girl could've gotten that scar from an accident. What's he got to lose? Oh right. Energy.

Shikamaru shrugged and proceeded to walk towards the complex.

**XXX**

Was it just her imagination? Or did she see Shikamaru? And he was looking at her. Good thing the lazy ninja found her instead of Neji. If it were Neji, he would've used the byakugan. That man knew her too well, emotionally and physically. Tenten blushed at the thought. But her blush faded as soon as it appeared when her mind wondered why was Shikamaru in Ame.

Tenten continued on her way to the burlesque bar as she spotted Hinata. But someone else caught her eye, the blonde infront of Hinata. _'Naruto?'_ Soon enough, Tenten found herself on top of a tree branch above them. Concealing her chakra thoroughly, she listened in to their conversation.

"You're from Konoha, aren't you?" she heard Naruto say. Her eyes shifted to Hinata who shook her head.

"What makes you think I live or used to live in Konoha?" Hinata placed her hand on her hips as she bent one of her knees slightly. Hinata felt her heart beat rise as Naruto approached her. With each step he gets closer, she steps back. Finally, Hinata's back was pressed against the tree's trunk below Tenten. In a snap, Naruto's arm are placed on each side of Hinata's face. His face closer to hers by the second. Hinata felt her body freeze. She's not supposed to freeze. She's not supposed to know this man. But why is it that this 'stranger' has her pressed against a tree. Could Naruto be this unfaithful to her? Her question was answered when Naruto decided to glare at the girl.

"You are an ANBU, are you not?"

Tenten's eyes widened. Who knew Naruto could be so sharp? Fighting the urge to defend Hinata, Tenten finds herself a sitting duck.

'_Think, Hinata! Think!'_

A smirk appeared in Hinata's face. She presses her index finger on the man's chest pushing him back slightly. "If you don't get off me this second, I'll file a complaint against you for harassment. You are invading my personal space."

Tenten's face lightened up. Hinata sure knows how to keep in character.

"Your eyes, they're fake."

This line startled Hinata. Naruto could tell?

"They are not fake." She replied defensively.

"That wasn't a question." His voice informed her that he was serious.

"How would you know?" She glares at him weakly. No matter who her character was, she could never find it in herself to get mad at Naruto.

"They don't sparkle. They don't have that light that everyone has. That crystal clear reflection of your view. The emotions, they are hidden behind those false irises."

Somehow, he made sense. These were fake. But he can't know that.

"How can you be so sure?" She replies.

"Are you, or are you not an ANBU? Wearing false eyes means you are undercover without the use of chakra." He grabs some strands of her hair and let them fall strand by strand. "This probably isn't your natural hair color."

Hinata flushed the color of rouge. This was getting out of hand. She needed help, pronto.

"Dickless! I thought you were loyal to the lady Hyuuga?" The two adults turned to the paper-skinned artist. "Why are you always after women with boobs? I mean. I know your dick is small and all but you can't satisfy women. How can you be so selfish."

Hinata blinked confused while Naruto turned his attention to Sai fuming. Stomping towards the man then grabbing on to his collar.

"Listen, Sai. I-"

"I was reading a book about fetishes. Apparently, you have a boob fetish."

Tenten couldn't help but chuckle silently. This was hilarious, despite the fact that Naruto almost blew their cover. Now's her chance. Leaping to another tree a few meters away, Tenten preps herself and jumps down. Walking towards Hinata as if looking for her caused the two males to stop arguing.

"Hikari! There you are!" Tenten stops and looks at Naruto and Sai and acts confused. "Who're they? New friends?"

Hinata sighs in relief. Thank Kami Sai was there. Composing herself, walked towards Tenten. "I don't know them. But that blond guy was harassing me."

Tenten crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Did he now?"

Naruto turned to Tenten looking worried and clumsy. _'Welcome back, clumsy Naruto_' Tenten couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"I'm sorry. I was just asking her questions and…"

"Harassing her." Sai inserted making Naruto blush.

Turning her back on the boys, Tenten quickly grabs Hinata's wrist and walks away muttering something about perverted idiots.

As soon as the boys were out of sight, Tenten turned to Hinata who was blushing profusely.

"Why are they here?"

Hinata shakes her head saying "I don't know."

"I saw Shikamaru here, too."

"What do you think they're doing here?"

"Probably looking for us."

"Then we shouldn't let our guard down. Correct?"

Tenten nodded. "Let's go find Sakura and Ino."

**XXX**

Sakura finds herself annoyed with Suigetsu's constant flirting. Sure the guy looked good, but he really wasn't her type. His Naruto-like personality makes her think of him a brother. A brother flirting with his sister.

"You could atleast tell me your favourite color." The silver haired man whined.

"Red."

Suigetsu blinks.

"My favourite color is red, okay?"

A smirk appeared on his face. Maybe he could hook up with this hottie. Sasuke wouldn't mind. Would he? That bastard doesn't necessarily feel. And if he did, Suigetsu feels sorry for the poor sucker the man chooses. Suigetsu turns to the girl. She looked as if she was in a hurry. Who wouldn't? It was late in the afternoon and he couldn't wait to get rested.

"Look, I'm sorry about this, Suigetsu. But I need to be elsewhere." Sakura then stalks off outside the door. On her way she bumps unto a hard object and falls back. Her eyes closed for the impact that never came, she opens them and finds herself staring at beautiful blue eyes.

'_Kira!_' she thinks to herself. A smirk appeared on his soft lips.

"You should be careful next time, gorgeous. We wouldn't want that pretty body of yours injured now, would we?" Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. With a voice like that, surely any girl would fall for him. But Sakura wasn't just any girl.

Adjusting herself straight and get rid of the awkward atmosphere, she dusts off some dirt and smiles at him. "Thank you for saving me."

He replies with a wink as he continues walking in to the club. What was that man doing there? Did he have some business to attend to? Sakura needs to find out. But first she needs to wear her shinobi gear for the investigation. Talking a few steps forward, Sakura finds herself held by strong arms. Was it Clumsy Sakura day? She'll never know.

"Isn't it a little too dangerous to space out while walking?" A deep baritone voice Sakura remembers so clearly. Her eyes darted to the man's face and there she sees the most beautiful man she ever laid eyes on.

"Kazuma-kun" she whispers to herself while he smirks at her.

"Isn't it a little too early for us to meet?" he teased.

"I don't think it's too early." She whispers to his ear as she frees herself from his hold but fails. He was purposely holding her tight.

"Going somewhere?" Sasuke presses his nose against hers. Her once creamy skin burned beat red. "Please, join me."

Sakura never thought Sasuke could be so straight forward. He was now carrying her bridal style which earned a lot of jealous looks from passers. "Uh, you can let me down now, Kazuma-kun." She requests which he denies. The smirk on his lips never left. She couldn't help blush and think of what could've been if Sasuke never left.

"Shinn, we're here." Sakura felt herself being slowly placed down on the soft ground. The air was refreshing and the place was quiet except for the rush of running water. Sakura never thought that Sasuke would be the romantic type. The scenery was breathtaking. Sakura adjusts her position to how she feels comfortable. She feels Sasuke sitting beside her. She turns to him and smiles.

"This place is beautiful."

"I know." He replies.

The next think Sakura knew, she was at the bottom while Sasuke was lying on top of her with a smug look on his face.

**XXX**

**Cliffhanger! Bwahaha! I promised you guys a long chapter for the long wait so…here it is! 5,100+ words, 12 pages oh mah glob!. I'm so proud of myself. Bwahaha! Anyways, I hope you guys weren't disappointed with this chapter. Summer school is done and I can now write faster! :3**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Please review and let me know. I would also appreciate suggestions from you guys. Don't forget to vote on my profile. Fufufu~**

**EDIT: I AM SO SORRY! My laptop trolled me and put this story in the sasunaru section. I'm sorry to the sasunaru fans, i didn't mean it. ._.**


End file.
